New schemes, new problems and new students
by Rosirinoa
Summary: Some new students are transferred to Cross Academy, causing different kinds of reactions on the students. What kind of secrets do they keep? and what roll will they play on Kaname's plans? This story contains Original Characters!
1. Chapter 1

Night was starting to appear in the sky above Cross Academy. There weren't many students because of the spring holidays; two whole weeks without classes or homework! Most of the students took the chance to go home and visit their families, and the option of staying inside the campus was only for the Night Class students, for obvious reasons. This time, only a bunch students stayed, and they all took the opportunity of be a more careless than usual about their status as vampires.

Headmaster Cross was reading some documents on his desk and Yuuki was helping him to fill some paperwork. It was half of the school year and some applications to enter the school were being received.

"We have many applications right now, considering the time of the year" he looked pretty happy about it and made some notes in his papers. "Most of them are females thou…" his expression changed to one of uncertainty.

"I suppose is because our "special students" are getting popular around town" Yuuki found it quite funny and smiled as she looked at the application forms.

"Maybe we should increase male student population. Yes, that would be a good idea. What do you think, Kiryu-kun?"

Zero was in the corner of the room, reading a magazine, very uninterested on the school related duties. "It's ok for me, the less screaming girls yelling at those…monsters…the better". He didn't look at them when saying that and Yuuki found if pretty funny. It was just the way he was.

"I think we are able to accept 4 students per group… oh and there are also applications for the Night Class. This should make Kaname-kun quite happy." The Headmaster took ten files from the pile of papers and got up from his chair.

"I'm sure he will be glad…where are you going?" Yuuki looked at him curiously.

"I'm taking this to Kaname-kun so he can check them. Night Class applications are not only my jurisdiction. I'll be back in a little while. Go to sleep kids, you don't have to patrol these days, and it would be good idea to go to bed early, for once at least" Both teenagers looked at the clock and sighed as the headmaster left the room.

The moment Kaien Cross entered Nigh Class' dormitory he could feel the peculiar atmosphere of the place. He was very used to it, after all he was trained for that and for a moment thought that his dream of peaceful coexistence was close to become reality. His thoughts were interrupted by the dormitory leader.

"Good evening headmaster. " Kaname was walking down the stairs, smoothly and wearing casual clothes.

"Kaname-kun! Good night. I've got good news. There are a couple applications for the Night Class. We don't have many requests at this time of the year, but it appears this academy is getting popular between the vampires, along with everything it represents." He got closer to the young vampire and gave him the files.

"It appears so. Come on, let's go to my studio and check them all"

They stayed on Kaname's studio for some hours, talking and making notes on the files. The vampire's face was serious and evidently he was planning something while studying the papers. Finally he took in his hand seven of the ten applications he received. "OK, I will accept these over here. The rest of them are pretty… suspicious" he looked at the photos of the other files.

"I see... well, then it's decided. I have no problem with these vampires. The academic part will be evaluated as soon as the get here. Let's see in which class they fit." The headmaster reviewed again the files and the academic notes of the students

"Indeed. I'm really pleased with everything we've got here. Besides the pursuing of human-vampire coexistence, advanced studies can be held here as well" Kaname leaned back in the chair, playing with one of the chest pieces that were placed on his desk.

"I'm glad this is working. Tomorrow morning I will send notice of acceptance. I expect they will arrive in a couple days" Kaien was smiling as he walked to the door.

"Preparations will be made." As soon as he said that his eyes turned red and a little smile appeared on his face.

Meanwhile, in very cold night of Norway, a big house had one of the rooms illuminated and three individuals were arguing in there.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do in Japan?" a tall and blonde girl leaned on the wall behind her, crossing her arms as disapproval. The knot holding part of her nightwish t-shirt untied, making her looks fiercer, especially with the look on her eyes, that quickly changed from gray to red. Too bad for her, that her dad wasn't looking at her tantrum. Instead he was looking at certain letter that arrived that night.

"I'm sorry Aisha, there is no turning back. We already signed the contract to protect that country's Prime Minister. Besides, one of my contacts said that something big is about to arrive to Japan and our special services will be pretty much needed." He smiled after saying that, but he was looking at his glass and drank from it a very crimson fluid.

"Get over it sis! Besides, you know how many fashion boutiques are there? And, one of the last purebloods is also living in Japan. Can you even imagine the status we could achieve if I, of course, dated him?" the teenage girl that was sitting on the couch looked at her big sister like if she didn't understand a thing, and then returned to her important duty of depilating her eyebrows.

"Of course! how could I forget about the fact that you would ONLY think about stupid stuff?! We're about to leave behind our friends and pretty much our lives, and you are worried about clothes and guys! What is wrong with you, Avrielle?!" Aisha held a blue flame on her hand with the intention of throwing it at her younger sister.

"Stop it girls. We are going, despite whatever you say. And, you will be attending to school there" Both girls turned to look at him and screamed with one voice "what?!". The father took the letter from his desk. "Yes, I've just received a letter of acceptance to Cross Academy. You will be there next week, so pack your things…. And if it makes you feel better, Kuran Kaname will be there too" The younger girl's eyes sparkled

"OMG!.. like, I'm totally going!" then she ran out of the room. Aisha wasn't happy at all with the decision, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it so she walked towards her room too, pretty upset about how things just turned for her and her family.

Cross academy was very peaceful that afternoon. The weather was warm and some of the students remaining took the chance to take a swim by the pool.

"Strange… I didn't think vampires would like to swim" Yuuki was walking next to Zero, looking at the student playing in the pool like normal people.

"They are just showing off. Good thing they are not allowed to do that on any normal day" Zero got grumpy as soon as he saw the scene in the pool.

"Well, you feel like swimming too, right? You know once in a while…" he gave her a deadly glance "I was just wondering, don't get mad! Besides, you still have to attend to swimming class and I don't see you complaining about it despite…you know…"

"Yes I do still like to swim. I suppose is pretty much the same, then." The kept walking for a while, they were going to town on some errand for the academy. New students were coming soon and they had to order their uniforms. By the time they returned it was starting to get dark and there was a big limousine at the entrance of the school.

"I wonder who's that" Yuuki was about to run towards the gate, to see what was all that about, but Zero stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Wait… let's just look from far away, ok?" She just nodded and paid attention to what was going on.

The black car was parked in front of the school gate and there was someone standing next one of the doors, waiting for someone to appear by the door, but before that happened a girl came out from the limousine, and clearly driver wasn't expecting that. She had long black hair and her skin was pale. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses, black trousers with a chain connected between the belt and one of the back pockets. Her shirt was black too and it left some of her shoulders exposed. She seemed more like a rock star than a student. She started to look around the place and it didn't take long before she noticed Zero and Yuuki looking at her.

She just limited to look at them for a while, but sending chills down the two teenagers´ spines. Finally, the Headmaster Cross and Kaname appeared by the door. She took her glasses off and smiled at them. Neither Yuuki or Zero were able to listen what they were saying, but for the looks of it, they were introducing themselves, then the driver opened the trunk and took out two suitcases, along with a briefcase, then followed the three people inside the school, noticing that Kaname looked right at the place where Yuuki and Zero were standing.

"She's a Night Class student. I thought they were arriving until next week." Yuuki got a little nervous, just like every time Kaname looked at her. Then she turned to look at Zero expectant.

"They are…or at least that's what the chairman said." He got serious and hurried to go back inside the campus.

"Maybe there was a change and…Zero! Don't leave me behind!"

The headmaster's office had the lights turned on and Kaname, Kaien Cross as well as the new girl were drinking tea.

"Welcome to Cross Academy. I hope you feel well around here" The headmaster was smiling at her, with his usual mood and very relaxed.

"Thank you Headmaster. I look forward to study here. I hope it wasn't too much bother to arrive earlier, but I wanted to be totally settled before taking care of some business out of town" She put her cup on the table and leaned back in the couch.

"No problem at all. This way we will have plenty of time to accommodate you in the right class" Kaname was serious, as always but then smiled at the girl and said "I look forward to see you completely integrated to this institution. And I must ask you to follow the rules as closely as possible"

The girl smiled back and relaxed a little "Of course. I know certain…practices… are forbidden in here and I'm willing to deal with it."

They kept talking for a while and did some paper work in order to complete her enrolling. Then Kaname lead her to the Night Class dormitory, where her suitcases were already waiting for her; both of them except for the briefcase, that she was carrying.

Right next to the door, they found Ichijo waiting for them. He was wearing a brown trouser and a blue hoodie; pretty casual. "Welcome to Cross Academy, Rhoslyn! I am Vice-president of the Night Class, Ichijo Takuma" He walked towards them and shake hands with the girl.

"Hello, nice to meet you too. I'm Rhoslyn Novak." They entered the dormitory and went straight to Kaname's studio. There, Ichijo stood next to Kaname's chair, where he was sitting.

Rhoslyn was standing in front of the desk, with the briefcase on her right hand and the school bylaw in the left one.

"Do you have any doubt regarding the school dynamics?" Kaname was serious and looking straight at her eyes.

"No I don't… but I suspect there's more to it, right?" She looked serious too but was pretty comfortable with the situation.

"Indeed. I'm sure you, of all people, already know that besides this being an educational institution, is a place somehow beyond the Senate's jurisdiction "

"Kaname what…" Ichijou wasn't expecting that and turned to look at Kaname with a little worry but wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"I know what recently happened to your family, and I'm sorry for your loss, but I must ask this right now: what is your roll in here?"

She kept looking at him but this time her eyes were rather sad "I try to not play parts on political games. As you can see, I came here by my own and as a Night Class student, and I only have two things in my mind: to support my family's company and support you, Kaname-san. I grew tired of all the Senate's sick games. They destroyed my family and I think I will make a statement by being here and offer you my support." Ichijo relaxed a little after hearing that, but he still looked confused about the situation.

" Then I'm glad I can count on you Rhoslyn" Kaname smiled after saying that and the girl got closer to the desk and put the briefcase on the surface, opening it with her powers.

"I'm not sure if this is against the school rules, but I offer you this as a present… to both of you"

As soon as Ichijo saw what was in there, his eyes grew bigger and finally could understand what the talk was all about, but he was even more surprised when he acknowledged who the girl was.

_**Autors' notes.**_

_**Thanks for reading this. I wrote this one for my dear friend Tsuki-chan and, somehow for me too. I know that not everybody is too fond of OC, but I promise, the story will get more interesting and it will have action, romance, comedy and even mystery. I hope you like it. It was intended to be totally written in Spanish (native speaker here….)but I'm thinking about continue it in both languages. It could take a while, but if it has enough followers/readers, I'll make it quicker! **_


	2. Inside the briefcase

The moon was shining very bright in the sky; there were only a few clouds to cover it from time to time. It was one of those very quiet nights when interesting things happen inside doors, like it was happening inside Kaname's studio on the Night Class dormitory. The moment Rhoslyn opened the briefcase and Ichijou saw the blood bags, he remembered certain talk with Kaname a few days earlier.

*Flashback*

"_Ichijo, about the applications for the night class…" Kaname was sitting on his desk chair and Ichijo was sitting on the corner of the desk._

"_What about them?" He was checking some enrollment papers._

"_Two girls are rather interesting, and I would like to know your opinion on the matter."_

"_Sure… who are they?" – Ichijo turned to pick up the files and look for the girls' names._

"_It's ok, there is no need for you to know their names just yet. I want to listen to your opinion after you meet them. First impressions are important; just keep in mind that one of them comes from an ancient military family… as a matter of fact, she and her sister, but she couldn't be farther from her family standards, so only one of them picked my attention " _

"_I see. I think I know who they are. What about the other?" Ichijou was thoughtful and curious about Kaname's explanation._

" _The other girl is heir to Sanginem Corporation" the blonde vampire was very surprised when he heard that "As you know, packed blood consumption is only allowed in certain parts of the world and the Senate is very reticent about it, since effects of its use may change depending on the society where is sold."_

"_I thought the packed blood was the option for those who doesn't want to take the blood pills, especially because it is human and collected from willing individuals, so there is no harm done on its obtaining" _

"_Yes it is, but that is the very reason for the risks. It is limited, since only a bunch of people are willing to sell their blood, end even thou the numbers are increasing, packed blood is not a product that could feed all vampires in the world; is expensive and the main fear is that, after drinking it vampires might not be willing to go back to blood pills and could start attacking people for their blood"_

"_I see. Now I understand why it is a hot topic on the Senate debates. And the usage of packed blood in Japan could change the peace balance right?" _

"_That's right, so I look forward to see what effect those girls and their families could have here" Kaname looked at the moon, very thoughtful._

"_Sanguinem… that corporation has been important for many reasons for a very long time, and is mainly because…" Ichijo looked at Kaname with big expectation and almost scared._

"_That's right, that girl is…"the pureblood didn't turn his gaze from the moon._

*end of flashback*

"It is not against the Academy rules to drink packed blood. As you could see, it has only been a couple weeks since its use was allowed in Japan… still, I do have my reservations about it." Kaname looked at the blood bags inside the briefcase and took one of them.

"I understand it's because of the consequences they might have on humans, right?"

"Yes it is, but that remains to be seen. Right now, I'm thankful for your gifts. I'm sure Ichijo will enjoy it quite much. How long has it been since you drank human blood?

"I…well… a couple years I might say." Ichijo was a little embarrassed and remembered the last time he drank human blood. It was one night when his grandfather kidnaped a young man and made him bite the poor guy. The memory brought chills down his spine. That day he decided not to bite a human again. Soon he went out his thoughts and smiled at her, very relieved after hearing that she was willing to cooperate with Kaname's plans and meant no harm "I really appreciate your gift Rhoslyn, and I'm glad we can have you here with us as student"

The next day Yuuki woke up very late. She was trying to catch up with sleeping, since patrolling around school at night didn't leave her enough time to rest, so vacations were the only times when her sleep schedule was more than enough. There were no students on the Sun Dormitories so she was staying at Kaien's residence, in one of those empty rooms that the house had. As soon as she woke up she dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast, but she found a dish with scrambled eggs and a toast made for her along with a note: "I made breakfast for you because I want you to take it easy on vacations. I will be taking care of some business in the school building; please meet me there when you can. Your dad" The teenage girl smiled and hurried up to eat her breakfast so she could go to meet her father.

When she entered the building the first thing she noticed was the quiet and calm atmosphere of the place. Usually there were lots of students walking around the hall and somehow making it noisy. She wondered if Zero would be there too and walked towards the class rooms. Finally she found one of them opened and entered; Kaien Cross was sitting on the teacher's place and in one of the school desks the girl from the day before was sitting, apparently solving some test.

"Yuuki, I'm glad you came. Let me introduce you with Rhoslyn, one of our new students of the Night Class" the Headmaster was smiling and, like always he was very relaxed and pleased to have vampire students willing to coexist with humans.

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Yuuki Cross." She was a little shy at first, especially because she remembered the scene from the day before, but now that she looked at the vampire, she didn't feel so weird like last time.

"Nice to meet you too, Yuuki. I'm Rhoslyn" the vampire girl had a grin on her mouth and continued writing the answers of the exam.

"I need to go out to get the social studies exam. I'll be right back. Yuuki, stay here in case Rhoslyn had any doubts." The girl nodded and glanced at the vampire, who was really focused and wasn't paying attention to anything else, so she walked towards one of the windows.

"You were on the Academy entrance yesterday." Rhoslyn said unexpectedly.

" Y..yes… I… was…just returning from the city and…" she didn't think that the vampire would bring up the topic.

"And you were with other vampire right?" Yuuki was speechless for a while. She didn't know how was it possible that she knew Zero was a vampire. "Don't worry; I was just wondering… you seem to take the subject of vampires very well"

"Well, that is because my dad believes in vampire and human peaceful coexistence, and I do too; also I've had contact with vampires since I was little…" she said very thoughtful, remembering her experience with Kaname-sempai and the vampire that tried to kill her.

"That's good. Remember that not every vampire is trying to satisfy their bloodlust, especially in here" she smiled at the girl and kept writing and then, without taking the eyes off the paper she said "but remember that not every vampire is trustworthy…"

That last comment left Yuuki pretty cold. She wasn't sure if it was a threat or a warning. In any case, she barely knew Rhoslyn, so she would better be careful around her. After Kaien Cross returned, he sent Yuuki to the Moon Dorm, to catch up with Zero, who was expecting a workman to fix some things.

"Morning, sleepy head" the boy greeted her.

"Good morning. Hasn't the workman arrived yet?"

"He did, but he went to pick some tools and materials to fix the dormitory"

"What is he fixing anyways?"

"You'll see… believe me."

After the workman returned with all his tools in a heavy pushcart they went inside the Moon Dorm, where Kaname was expecting them.

"Good morning Yuuki, did you sleep well?" his eyes were caring when he saw the girl.

"Kaname-sempai…. Yes I did thank you… I thought you would be sleeping and..."Yuuki didn't expect to see him there and especially at that time.

"I have to take care of the Dormitory business, since I'm the President, no matter the hour" he said calmly.

"Enough cheap chat, let's fix all that stuff" Zero interrupted the scene and then walked in the middle of them, followed by the workman. "So, the first thing is… this, I suppose." He said standing in front of a really big burn in the wall, next to a cracked window.

"What is…?" Yuuki didn't know what to think of it.

"Yes, and we have some more broken windows in the second and third floor as well as some holes in the walls inside the kitchen and the hall…" Kaname said very serious, but there was something very funny about that situation. "I'm sorry for all the trouble. Students in this dorm get a little bit… carried away from time to time"

"Oh… that explains it… I guess" Yuuki made a strange frown and looked at the wall.

"Good thing we don't have to keep order in here on exam period" Said Zero not finding the scene funny at all.

Finally the day when the new students would arrive came. Day class kids were gathered on the multipurpose room by the Headmaster. There, the teachers were introduced and rules were explained. Also the dynamics around the campus as well as schedule and holiday dates. They were supposed to go to get their uniforms in that same multipurpose room later that day and the next one. It was a Saturday and classes would start on Monday morning but curfew was starting from that day and nobody was allowed to leave the Sun Dorm after 7 PM without the Headmaster's authorization. Some of them looked pretty excited about their new school; some others were rather sad to not see their families every day as they used to.

Night Class students started to arrive at 8 PM that day. As soon as they arrived at the entrance door, they were guided by Ichijo and Seiren to the multipurpose room. There were only 6 new students arriving that day, but the rest of the night class was expected to arrive that day or the next one.

"I wish there was a nice and handsome guy to help me carry my suitcases" Avrielle said as soon as she got off the car.

"Well, you better take a sit, I don't think no one is carrying your things or giving a damn about it" Aisha said pretty annoyed. Nine hours of traveling with her sister started to drive her crazy with all the boring talk and complaining about not getting the first class plane tickets, the weather being too hot and some other unimportant things. She was being such a drag all the way, and considering that she was the one who was very happy about going, didn't bring too much encouragement to the older girl.

"Welcome to Cross Academy. Names please?" Seiren said after seeing the whole scene.

"Aisha and Avriell De Angelis"

"Let's see…" Seiren looked for them on the list and marked their names on the paper "Ok. Come with me… and carry your own suitcases, if you please" she said seriously and started to walk towards the school. Aisha laughed silently after hearing the last comment.

When the six students were finally gathered they were greeted by the Headmaster and then Kaname, whose appearance in the room made atmosphere change and everyone got more tense and expectant.

"Welcome to Cross Academy. My name is Kaien Cross. I'm very glad you came here, to be part of something really big: human and vampire peaceful coexistence. That's the whole idea of this school. To prove that vampires and humans are able to live together and not be at each other throats" He said jokingly "I must warn you, that as you may already know, drinking blood from students is strictly forbidden inside the campus, as well as reveal to any of them your true nature. We are very protective of those matters. Also, entering the Sun Dormitory and teacher's dormitory, is forbidden for you. The same goes for the Day Class students; they are not even allowed to pass the check point between you dormitory and the school building, unlike you who are allowed to go to my office, if you have an appointment. Curfew for Day Class Students starts at 7 PM; yours start at 7 AM. After those hours, you are only allowed to be inside your Dorm and behind the checkpoint doors. Everything you need is in the Moon Dorm. Rules of the dormitory will be reviewed later, with your dorm President and Vice President. Uniform use is required on class day…eh, well to be more precisely, class night. Also, as soon as we finish this gather you will have to take a test in order to accommodate you in a class. Now I give the floor to Kuran Kaname, your Class President." The Headmaster said and looked at the pureblood vampire standing next to him.

"Thank you very much, Headmaster. I welcome you to Cross Academy. Like the Headmaster already said, I expect you all to follow the rules and behave to rise to the occasion. If you have a problem or special situation, please come to me so we can resolve it, or go with Vice President Ichijo Takuma. Specific dorm rules will be discussed later, as soon as you all finish the examinations. Now, please, before entering the exam, I need you to check your uniforms, see if they fit or if they need further arrangements. Ichijo, if you please?" He said looking at Ichijo who was standing in a corner of the room.

"Follow me, please" he said smiling and walking towards the third floor, followed by the vampires "As soon as you finish one of our teachers will take you to the class room to take the exam, and you can leave your suitcases here and take them after that"

Each new student was given a couple uniforms and then they were supposed to enter with the tailor, who was being "guarded" by Ichijo, just to make sure they didn't decide to have a little snack.

"I like the uniform… looks pretty cool" Aisha said while looking at it.

"Well, I don't. I think the black would suit me better…we look like school girls!" Avriell was just being herself

"We ARE school girls, you moron… and I don't think the black one is for us… I have the feeling it is made to stand out at night…just in case. And you're next, by the way" Aisha said as she saw the previous student go out of the room.

"I'll see if I can get to use the black one" she said and entered the room. "Hi… ehm… excuse me, sir Vice President, I was thinking that it would be better for me to use the black uniform, so I was wondering if I can change it?...pretty please? "She said looking and Ichijo, a little flirty.

"Sorry… you are..?

"Avriell De Angelis, pleased to meet you"

"Same here… sorry. Night Class, white uniform, young lady." He said politely.

"But…. Oh, ok…whatever!" she stepped on the scaffold to get her uniform fixed by the tailor "OK, a little shorter please, and make this thing look tighter"

"That's the shortest the skirts are allowed and… try to feel comfortable with it, you will use it a lot" Ichijo started to wonder what was going on inside the girl's head. Finally she finished and Aisha entered.

"Hi. I apologize for my sister, she is…quite challenged" Aisha said sarcastically

"Please, don't be so hard on her" he smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Oh, you'll see…believe me."

When each student finished with the uniform business they took the test. It was pretty long and it evaluated several areas. Studies on Night Class were university level, but they had some high school level too, for the younger vampires. It took them a couple hours to finish and then went to the Night Dormitory, where Ichijo was waiting for them.

"Ok, let's talk a little bit more about the dormitory rules. First of all, restrain yourselves of doing something that could give way our true identity. I'm not saying that you are not allowed to have contact with Day Class students, but I suggest that you do it with some limits. Also, and I don't think I should mention it but, just in case: Kaname's the highest authority. Keep that in mind. There's a maid who will keep the kitchen and the common rooms clean, but you have to take care of your own room, as well as your things. Laundry day is every Sunday in the back of the building. If you go out, you have record your entry and the same when you come back. Visits are not forbidden, but you have to make a written request for it. Any doubts?" He looked at everyone and when he saw nobody raised their hand he smiled and continued "Ok, now let's have a little tour"

Ichijo started to walk and entered the kitchen that was passing the hall next to the living room. "This is the kitchen. Feel free to use it whenever you like. If you buy something and store it on the fridge or in the cupboard, mark it with your name. The will be always some prepared meals on that freezer over there" he showed them a big refrigerator next to one of the windows "In case you don't want to cook. We don't have a lunch time like the Day Class, for obvious reasons, and before I forget, blood tablets are stored on the main shelf. We always keep a big stock of them, so I recommend you keep one in your pockets" they all got a box of blood tablets and continued the tour around the dormitory. Then they all gathered at the main hall.

"Here's the list with your assigned dormitories. You will all have a roommate and is not negotiable, unless it's a big deal about it. The dormitory is joint; there are no division between male and female dormitories, but girls have female roommates and male students have male roommates. No exceptions. "Ichijo waited for a little while to see if there were doubts or complaining "Alright, first floor, De Angelis, Aisha room 6. Matsumoto and Taguchi, room 9. De Angelis Avriell and Bower, room 3 second floor and Awaji, room 4, second floor two. Ok, now you can go to unpack and you have the rest of the weekend free, just remember to pick up your uniforms tomorrow afternoon. Classes start on Monday at 7:30. Oh! Before I forget, when going to class, we leave in group. We meet at 7 in the dormitory entrance"

The weekend passed very fast. Some of the Night Class students, as well as Day Class' were arriving to the Academy. Slowly, everything started to look as always. Everything was rather normal.

On Sunday, the sun was starting to set and the curfew had just started, but one of the Day Class students was still adjusting his uniform with the tailor. He arrived that same day for some problem with transportation on that weekend. He was tall, with brown and slightly long hair; his eyes were dark brown and he seemed very kind. It was the first time for him in a boarding school, so he was nervous an impressed with the size of the campus. He walked along with the Headmaster.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, Sir. I didn't think it would take that long to fix the trains" he was embarrassed because he couldn't make it on time.

"Don't worry Yamato. After all, everything is already set. You just need to check the uniform with the tailor and tomorrow you will start classes." Kaien Cross opened the door of the multipurpose room and went to the same room where the tailor was working or the time being. "I'll be waiting here. It is after curfew hours, and I must accompany you all the time" The boy nodded and went to check the clothes.

Headmaster Cross took the opportunity to check some arrangements that the building recently had so he went up to the next floor. Meanwhile Rhoslyn was entering the same building to pick up her uniforms. She had just recently arrived from her business trip and was wearing an executive black suit with grey stripes and white blouse. She carried some notebooks that she brought before and a black messenger backpack hanging from her right shoulder. She went up to the floor where the tailor was, but just before she entered the room Yamato went out and collided with her, dropping the notebooks and making the boy fall.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't expect anyone to be right outside and…" the boy shocked the moment he saw the girl standing there with surprised expression. He had never seen a girl like that, not only because she was beautiful; there was certain aura around her that made the whole picture more interesting.

"It's ok, don't worry…" she crouched to pick up her things, with her face emotionless.

"Let me help you!" he hurried to pick up the notebooks and then handled them to Rhoslyn. "I'm Yamato, by the way. Yamato Tanaka"

"Thanks" she stood up and smiled a little to the boy.

"What's your…" Yamato was interrupted by Kaien Cross, who was hurrying to where they were standing.

"Rhoslyn, I didn't know you would be here"

"I just arrived a moment ago and took the chance to pick up my uniforms… it is past 7, so I didn't think I would meet any Day Class…."

"Are you a Night Class student then?" The boy was very surprised.

"Yes I am…"

"Are you done with the Taylor, Yamato?

"Yes sir!"

"Good, then let's keep going, I'll show you where your dormitory is and your uniform will be send to you in a couple hours" Kaien Cross Made motioned for the boy to follow and they went away. "Take care Rhoslyn!"

She looked at them leaving and then entered to pick up her clothes. After that she went straight to the Moon Dorm, noticing that certain vampire was shadowing her.

"Are you going to tell me why are you following me?" Rhoslyn looked straight at the sidewalk where a silver-haired boy was walking.

"I'm just making sure you don't cause any trouble" Zero said coldly.

"And what do you care about that?"

"I'm a school guardian. Is my job"

"And, who guards you? Someone should be there to keep an eye on you, before you become a Level E" She said very serious, to see how Zero would react.

"How do you know?" he was very surprised indeed, she could tell he was a vampire just by looking at him.

"I have certain…abilities. And don't worry, I'm not looking for troubles" She kept walking to the dorm, after showing him a deadly and red glance that left him speechless.

The moment she entered the dorm she noticed it was more crowded than before. Some students were in the living room and there were noises in the kitchen too. She went quickly to her room, not feeling really in the mood to socialize. When she arrived to her room, she noticed someone else was installed there too. Her roommate finally arrived, she thought, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, Aisha was returning from a little walk around the dorm, where besides arguing with her sister, she tried to finally accept the fact that she would spend a very long time there. Oh, how she longed for Norway…and Norwegians too, of course. The weather had no comparison point with Japanese, much less the food. It was very lucky for her that she didn't live only of food. Besides that, she wasn't very fond of the idea of sharing he room with another girl. Still, she was very grateful with the one who decided not to put her in the same room with her sister. If that was the case, it would very likely that the furniture wouldn't survive for a long time

Rhoslyn decided to do some paperwork and sat on her bed, from time to time thinking about how her life would be in the Academy. Then, her roommate entered. Evidently, she didn't expect to see anyone in the room.

"Oh… hello….I'm Aisha"

"Rhoslyn" She looked at the other girl briefly and returned to her work, without caring too much. Aisha thought it wasn't so polite of the other girl not to look at her or, at least try to do a little conversation. So she sat on her bed and started to read a book.

"So… why do you have a freezer in the room? Isn't it enough with the ones on the kitchen?" Aisha suddenly said, sarcastically.

"Well, I suppose I like to mind my own business and I try to not disturb people on the kitchen or dining room" She didn't look at Aisha this time either.

Evidently their start wasn't good at all. They didn't like each other from the beginning and kept making sarcastic comments. Until Aisha went out to the kitchen to get some water to take her blood tablets. That was the moment Rhoslyn used to get her packed blood from the small freezer that was next to her bed. She hadn't feed in all day and was very hungry, but when she opened the lock Ichijou Takuma knocked on the door.

"Excuse me… Rhosly?" he said from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" the girl opened the door, to find the smiling guy

"We have you exam results. Would you come with me for a second?"

"Okay" she followed him to Kaname's studio. "Good night, Kaname san"

"Good night. Come in, I have your results" he was sitting on his chair, and handed her a folder. "They were pretty well. You have two class options: class E, which focuses more on social studies and some sciences, and class D, which is oriented to applied sciences like physics, chemistry and biology. Also…I don't think you would be very interested on class F, which is focused on arts, but is your choice. We have excellent teachers in all of them"

"I see.." she looked at the papers "I will go for class E"

"Good, then we'll all be classmates!" Ichijo said to the girl.

"Really? that sounds good. I look forward to start classes" She smiled at both of them and then went back to her room.

"This indeed will be interesting" Kaname said after the girl went out.

When she returned to her room she noticed Aisha leaving in a hurry, and had something on her hands. She didn't care much and entered, immediately noticing the freezer was opened and some blood bags were missing, so she hurried after Aisha.

"Hey! Come back with that, you thief!"

"As if!" she ran down the stairs, very quick, passing next to some other vampires who looked at her curious.

"Oh, you'll see bitch!" her eyes were bright reed as she jumped from the second floor to the living room to catch her, but Aisha was already opening the door and running outside, lifting a wall of blue fire behind her. "Oh, you think you're getting away with this? Well, evidently you don't know me!" she said, throwing a water jet to turn off the blue fire and running even faster to catch her "your silly tricks won't stop me!" The students on the living room saw the scene impressed on the mess they were doing.

The chase went on to one of the gardens in front of the dormitory. They yelled and threw fire and water to each other from time to time, until Aisha ran next to one big three, where Akatsuki and Aidou were walking, wondering where that mess was coming from; that was the time when Aisha collapsed with the red haired guy and fell, leaving the blood bags fall too.

"What the…?" Kain said looking down at the girl on the floor, who was rubbing her head and looked at him too.

"What do we have here?" Aidou took the packed blood and gave it a closer look. "Looks delicious…thanks!"

"Hey! That's not yours! Give it back!" Rhoslyn was looking at him with a fierce look. Her eyes glowed very bright and gave Aidou a deadly look.

"I don't think so. Finders keepers" he said with a big smile and the usual charming-annoying style.

"I'm warning you…" the girl was really mad.

"And what are you going to do about it?" his eyes turned red and the girl got closer to him, challenging. "It looks like you could chill a little bit" he froze both of her legs.

"Oh, nice trick, you little brat" she used her powers to free herself of the ice and, making Aidou very surprised after he saw how easy she could get rid of his powers. Then threw ice daggers it at him, but just before they could reach Aidou, they evaporated in the wind and the blood bags burned.

Aidou's expression suddenly changed and he looked horrified. Akatsuki didn't notice Kaname until he spoke; he was helping Aisha stand up, but apparently the girl was ignoring him and stood up on her own. Rhoslyn turned to see what frightened them, only to see Kaname, very serious and looking at them with an intense gaze. Just looking at him was scary and they all could feel it. He was pissed off after all that mess.

"You four, my studio. NOW" He said in a very harsh tone and then headed to the dormitory.

Author's Notes

Thanks for your comments! I worked as fast as I could to finish this second chapter, but I just had so many things to explain and to settle for this one, that I couldn't finish before. This second chapter is bigger than the first one. I expect the length will be the same for the next chapters. Please, keep making comments, suggestions and reviews for the story.


	3. The first day

The four vampires started to walk behind the pure blood, keeping their distance but still close. They all felt the glances of the other students over them; if their eyes could talk, they would say something on disapproval. Soon they met Ichijo, who was waiting for them, with a disapproval expression and looking at Kaname with a little fear in his eyes. He didn't say anything, but by the look in his eyes, anyone could tell he wasn't pleased. He started to walk along with Kaname.

"Damn, see what you caused?" Rhoslyn said to Aisha and the boys, very pissed off and walking behind Kaname.

"Well, if you weren't a pain in the ass as a roommate we could have shared!" Aisha yelled at the other girl, indignant.

"Hey, leave us out of this; you were the ones bumping into us!" Aidou yelled too. Akatsuki remained silent and resigned to receive his first punishment after vacations.

"Yeah, and who said you could take those bags… and freeze my legs?"

"Silence! All of you!" Kaname said to the noisy group and kept walking. They all obeyed and followed him.

They all stood still in front of the studio's door, waiting for some kind of indication to enter.

"You two girls first" Aisha and Rhoslyn entered the room "you wait here" both Hanabusa and Akatsuki were really scarred of what Kaname would do to them.

"Kaname san…I'm sorry" Rhoslyn said, very mortified to the pureblood and making Aidou look at her very harsh.

"Just enter" Then, the door was closed and nothing could be heard from the other side. Ichijo entered the room as well, after the two girls, not really knowing what to expect. After all, scolding students was not part of his hobbies. Kaname just sat on his chair, very focused on his thoughts. So much that one of the windows cracked; his presence was imposing enough to send warning to the girls, who were scared enough.

"What were you thinking…both of you?" finally the green eyed vampire said, trying to sound as mad as possible; without much success, nevertheless he looked disappointed "all that mess because of a blood bag!"

"I'm not even going to ask the details of what happened. Is virtually the first day and you are already running around, fighting, showing off yourselves, yelling and breaking at least 5 rules of the dorm. Didn't I make myself clear when I explained the rules in here?"

"I'm so sorry I got carried away, sir!" Aisha said, standing like if she was in the militia; after all, she had been related to that kind of training all her life. "It won't happen again!"

"No, it won't. And Rhoslyn… I agree with Ichijo: all that mess because of one bag of packed blood… perhaps its "social effects" are, indeed, meant to be studied" When Kaname said that Rhoslyn got very tense.

"I'm sorry Kaname-san. It wasn't because of the blood I….was just being childish." She said looking at the floor and remembering many things of her childhood. Being in front of a mad pure blood was one of the riskiest things for anybody, and she knew it very well "I didn't think it though. But I'll make up for my faults.

"I'm sure this won't happen again. For now, I'll forbid the consumption of packed blood for you two inside the campus and its use will be limited for all students, until further notice." He looked at them to see their reaction, but they didn't move. Perhaps they were so scared that their limbs weren't cooperating "As for the punishment… you will work as school guardians for the next two weeks"

"Excuse me, Sir. I would like to ask what guardians are" Aisha asked, still resembling very much a soldier.

"Let's say you will have to protect our vampire identities and whatever harms us, from inside and outside the campus" a small grin appeared on his face, it looked like he was satisfied with the turn of events, despite all the mess.

"Alright, I will. And again, I am so sorry for the inconvenience" Rhoslyn said, with her diplomatic self again.

"You start tomorrow, before classes. You will meet with the other two guardians at 6. You can leave now" he calmly said.

Both girls left the studio and headed to their room, giving gloomy glances at the guys outside, who soon after that entered the studio to receive their scolding and possible punishment.

As soon as the girls entered their room they looked at each other in a different way.

"I apologize for everything that happened before" Rhoslyn said

"I know me too. I didn't mean to end up in such a mess. Kaname is really scary" Aisha sat on her bed and looked exhausted from all the tension she recently had.

"Pure bloods are scary…" there was a gloom on her eyes for a little bit "Let's start again. My name is Rhoslyn, nice to meet you. We are going to be roommates for the next…well from now on, so I think we should get along."

"Aisha here… and agree, by the way. I suppose you're new in here too?"

"Yes… arrived last week, but I had to be out of town for… personal business and just got back here today"

"I see… did your family compel you to come here too?" Aisha said with some shine on her eyes, hoping that it wasn't only her case.

"I'm afraid that it was my personal decision. I really like the idea of this Academy. At first is seemed like something impossible to achieve, but so far things are going quite well in here, so I decided to come and see… and continue with my studies"

"Interesting… by the way, do you have any idea what a Guardian does?" the blonde vampire was very curious about it.

"Not really. I meet one a couple hours ago. He was a pain in the ass, actually. What worries me the most is the part of defending the Night Class from enemies inside and outside the campus. I think we should be prepared…"

"By all means! And I think I know how…" she said, and in that exact moment Aidou and Akatsuki passed right in front of their opened door.

The blonde guy gave them a harsh look; his face was very red and a little swelled up. Apparently he was trying to hear what the girls were saying but when they noticed Aisha said something and closed the door with her powers, making Aidou angrier.

"Did you see that?" Aidou said indignant.

"Yes… shame on them for not letting you spy on their talk! " Akatsuki said sarcastically.

"You may laugh now, but I think there's something more to those girls." He said as they were walking; heading to the living room where, after a couple of minutes they were drinking blood tablets with some water.

"How's your cheek?" Akatsuki asked Aidou, in part just being solidary, but in the other hand he was teasing him.

"Shut up" he said rubbing his left cheek, where Kaname punched him. "Doesn't it make you wonder?"

"Why you keep getting into trouble and drag me along? Yes, all the time."

"Stop it ok? I didn't mean for you to be part of all that mess." He said seriously and then looked at his surrounding to see if there was anyone nearby "just listen to me for a little while: those girls. They are new students. Do you know anything about them?"

"Again with that?" Akatsuki was rather annoyed, but then he saw the genuine concern on Aidou's eyes "Nothing really. Why?"

"I find it disturbing. You saw how the black haired one got free from my ice spell? And then simply threw ice daggers at me, just like that. And she called the President just by "Kaname-san", like if she knew him all her life. There's something shady with those girls. Who are they, for real?" He said on his serious tone and leaving his usual attitude behind.

"Now that you mention it, perhaps there's more to them than we know. But I'm sure the Dorm leader knows what is it, and it shouldn't be a big deal. They are here, after all."

"The same thing you said when Kurenai Maria came and you know who she turned out to be."

"Oh…" Akatsuki didn't see that one coming. "Alright, I'll investigate…" he said standing up and leaving the dormitory, very decided to see what was really going on there.

The next day was very sunny and the Headmaster was especially happy. He had been thinking about some plans for the school and this was the perfect time to put them into practice.

"Good morning kids! I made you my special "First-day-of-class-breakfast" so you have enough energy and stamina to start with school again.

"Thanks! I feel good about things being normal again. Somehow the empty school building gives me the creeps when there's nobody there" Yuuki said as she grabbed a piece of French toast and sausages.

"That is very curious, you know? You get scared of an empty building, but you when you see a monster in front of yourself, you even think it's cute" Zero ate some sausages and drank orange juice

"Hey! That's not it!"

"Come on kids, I have a surprise for you. You know Cross Academy is a very prestigious boarding school and I consider it very important for the pacifism it represents. That is why, in order to improve it, I'm thinking about an action plan, in which I expect you to be part of. This will be an academic thing, and I already asked the class chiefs to prepare the enrollment, so please support them as much as you can. Let's say is for a little surprise we'll have later" he was smiling and his glasses even sparkled a little.

The morning passed normally. Students were happy to see each other again and joy could be felt from inside the campus. The classes were about to finish when Kaseumi Kageyama, the chief class stood up and announced something.

"I'm glad we're all back in school, but before you all girls go to run after one of those Night Class students" he said with authority, but then he lowered his voice "I want to see Ruka too. It's been a while since I last saw her and…" he noticed he was talking alone, again. "Oh… eh…sorry, I was saying that the school will start a new academic program, which will put us in competition with some other local schools. For that purpose we ALL have to improve our academic performance" he said looking at Yuuki's direction "so, I want you to enroll for some tutoring sessions. It is not obligatory, but if you are interested on being part of the future competition or just want to improve your grades, this is a good chance for you. Do you have any questions?" he said looking at the students. "Good. Those who are interested, please come with me" He sat on his desk again, waiting for the students to participate.

"I think that' the plan Headmaster Cross told us about" Yuuki said to Zero, who was sitting on the bench behind her.

"I suppose we should go then" the boy wasn't so eager to participate, but it was a request of his tutor.

"I'd like to participate" a male voice said next to Kaseumi

"Good! Just put your name in here!"

"Oh, looks like the new boy is going to participate as well" Yuuki walked towards him.

"Hi! You're Yamato, right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you. I want to participate in all the school activities I can. I've never been on a boarding school before, so I think a good way to get more involved is to get into anything I can handle" the boy looked very energetic and cheerful.

"That's great Yamato! Thanks for supporting Cross Academy so much"

"You're the Headmaster's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am"

"And as such, you should give a better example as student!" the class chief told her with a scolding tone.

"Hehehe yes…" she got embarrassed "that's why I will enroll too" she wrote her name on the paper. Right after her Zero wrote it too.

"There. I'm in. Now, let's go. We were asked to go to the Moon Dorm before we started out job as prefects today"

"What?! Are you going inside that temple, wich Ruka san calls dorm?!" Kaseumi got indignant after hearing that.

"Is part of the job… and we don't really get inside, just meeting someone"

"Exactly! Prefect job is just not fair!"

"Let's go" Zero walked away and Yuuki followed him.

"What's that prefect thing? I'm sorry class chief, as you know I'm new, and I was hoping you could show me around and explain the dynamics of the school, please" Yamato said politely, which made Kaseumi very proud of his status.

"Well, of course Yamato. That's what I'm here for" I will explain to you everything"

Meanwhile on the Moon Dorm, the real action started after 4, when they started to wake up and with their activities. Hanabusa Aidou usually had problems to wake up when the sun was still above the sky, but Akatsuki woke him up by shaking his cousin until he woke up.

"Hanabusa! Wake up!"

"What...what? Is it already time to wake up?" he asked the taller guy and looking for his alarm clock. "Hey! I still have one more hour to sleep, why did you…" he was complaining but stopped when he saw the expression on Akatsuki's face. "What is it?"

"I know who the girls really are" he sat in the bed, looking at him like if he was going to share one of the biggest secrets of the world. There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Aidou's eagerness was at his full.

"I've got a copy of his files" he handed the papers to the blonde guy and waited for him to read them.

"What?!" evidently he didn't expect what he was reading. "Sicurezza International and Sanguinem Corporation? You have to be kidding! And what a nice coincidence they are BOTH in here… and are roommates…"

"I really don't find it that much outstanding, considering many students here come from noble families. Take Ichijou as an example. His grandfather is the head of the Vampire Council"

"Yeah… I guess you have a point. But he knew Kaname since they were kids."

"Just … check Rhoslyn's file again. Look at the other surname" he said emotionless as Aidou saw the file again.

"It can't be possible" Aidou got very pale and shocked, but not like he normally would. He was sincerely astonished and worried. He wasn't really sure of what to make of what he just read.

Somewhere else in the Night Dorm two girls were getting dressed up with their brand new uniforms.

"Hey, we look good!" Aisha said after seeing how the uniform fitted on her and her roommate

"Yes, I like the uniform quite a lot " Rhoslyn said as she buttoned the jacket "Hey, did you go to school in Norway? I mean, before this?"

"Not quite. I was homeschooled back there. I've never been in a school class; this will be my first time. I've never been so fond of studies. What about you?"

"I used to go to a vampire academy when I was younger. Then… well you know, education for vampires usually goes faster than humans, so there's no need of keep going to school for 12 whole years. So I stopped going to school when I tuned 13. After that my parents taught me…"there was a pause when she said that. The painful memories appeared again on her mind "They… they showed me to family business"

"I see" Aisha saw something on Rhoslyn's face that kept her from asking more about her family or her past. She really couldn't understand why, or how, but something kept her from doing so; something in her aura changed. "Well, I suppose you will remember the old days" she smiled, showing her fangs.

"OK roomie, are you ready to keep Night Class safe?" Rhoslyn said grabbing a sword from her bed.

"Hell yeah!" she looked at her with bright eyes "I don't know what are we going to find out there, but we'll sure kick some real asses!" she picked her bow from the trunk. "Good thing I brought this from home"

"Better safe than sorry"

They went out from their room, walking with lots of confidence through the dormitory, carrying along their bag packs with their notebooks as soon as they finished their work. It seemed like they were taking this guardian thing very seriously and they were ready for everything. After all, Kaname didn't fully explain the job they had to do. Right outside the dormitory Ichijo was waiting for them, along with Yuuki and Zero. Everyone was wearing their school uniform, making them look more serious.

"Good morning girls. These are the other school guardians…why did you bring that?" he was smiling until he looked at the girl's weapons. His expression shower curiosity and a little worry.

"The dorm President Kuran told us we have to protect the Night Class" Aisha said, wondering why Ichijo was so surprised and Yuuki looked like she didn't understand what was going on.

"I don't think you need any kind of protection, but I have to admit that the use of violence might be what those girls need" Said Zero from the tree he was leaning in

"What girls?" Rhoslyn asked, very confused too.

"The guardian, or like we call it, the prefect job consists in two main things: Keeping the order inside the Academy and protect the students, despite they belong to Night Class or Day Class" Explained Ichijo.

"It's pretty much not letting you guys drink the blood of the actual students" Zero looked at the girls, examining their faces and wondering how this would turn out.

"Zero! It… it's not that, just somehow monitoring their interaction. And keeping the Day Class students from entering the Moon Dorm grounds" Yuuki explained a little more.

"I see… well, then it should be easy!" Aisha smiled at them.

"Let's say the Day Class students get a little…carried away when Night Class students go out their dorm…" Yuuki smiled, trying to make it sound better than it was.

"I wonder why they do that" Rholyn found it hard to picture. Evidently she didn't expect what was about to happen.

"You will see in a couple minutes. And I still think this is a terrible idea" apparently the silver haired guy wasn't willing to accept any help with his duties as prefect.

"I'm sure you will do just fine. Besides, Kaname was worried about you guys having so much work and having too little time to sleep" Ichijo smiled again and then got closer to the two vampire girls "You won't be needing this, so I will take it for now" he took the weapons from them with a little sweat drop on his head, like if that was a little embarrassing.

"But…. Ok dorm Vice President" Rhoslyn said, a little disappointed.

"What are you going to do with them?" the blonde girl was a little apprehensive with her bow.

"Don't worry; I will leave them in your room. Although, I don't think there will be need for them. Do you have any doubts with your job, girls?"

"Not really"

"Then I'll see you later. Good luck!" he went inside the dormitory.

There was a pause when the 4 students looked at each other, without knowing what to expect, until Zero finally said.

"Let's go" he went straight to the Moon Dorm gates, where the bridge that leads to the school building started.

"I met Rhoslyn before but I hadn't spoken with you yet. I'm Yuuki Cross, school guardian and Day Class student. He is Zero Kiryuu"

"I'm Aisha. I thought Day Class had no idea of who we really are"

"Only we know, that's why we are prefects. Also, the Headmaster raised us since we were little. And before I forget, here you go" the little girl gave them the prefect's armbands. They were just like hers and Zero's, but in black.

"Thanks" the both girls said and punt them in their arms.

"So, are you not Kaien Cross' daughter?" Rhoslyn asked.

"I am… well I…" she was interrupted by Zero.

"Ok, the girls haven't gathered here yet. Let's try to stop them from coming in here" he said as he opened the gate.

"Are they really trying to get inside the dorm? What's wrong with them?" the whole thing didn't make sense inside of Aisha's mind.

"You go check the gardens in both sides and we will keep the girls from making a big mess" Zero started to give instructions and the girls followed his lead. After all, he looked like at least he knew what they were doing.

There weren't many students hiding in the gardens, trying to sneak inside the Moon Dorm or take a picture of a Night Class student, and they all run after seeing the two vampires approach, but when Aisha and Rhoslyn came back to the outside gates, they were totally shocked.

"What the hell is this?" Aisha said looking at the screaming girls gathered in the Night Dorm's gates, jumping and being nosy.

"Hey, curfew outside your dormitories already started. Go to your dorms, now!" Zero started to scream and scared a couple of girls.

"This looks like a boy band concert! I didn't expect this!" Rhoslyn looked at Yuuki, who was being pushed by some girls "are they…?

"Oh! I can't wait to see the Night Class boys!" said one of the Day Class girls.

"We hadn't seen them since before vacations!" another girl screamed from the other side of the crowd.

"Night Class female students!" a tall girl yelled when she saw Aisha and Rhoslyn.

"What are you doing standing in there, come help us, you lazy-asses! " Zero said, not too far away from where the girls were standing.

"Hey! Who are you calling lazy, you little…. And what are you looking at girl? Haven't you seen a pretty girl before? Now go back to your dorms!" Aisha got upset after seeing a little group of girls staring at them.

"You heard her! Now go back! You look like a group of fangirls. This is ridiculous!" Rhoslyn couldn't believe that.

"Do you know any of the Night Class boys?!" a bunch of girls went near Rhoslyn. "Could you introduce us?"

"What?" she was shocked and her expression quickly changed from being totally confused to be as upset as Aisha's. "Now listen to me you little bunch of fangirls. I don't know why you are here but if you keep making all this mess we're going to have to hurt you…" Aisha was standing next to her, snapping her fingers. The girls got pretty scared with the aura that both vampire girls had and went farther from the gates.

"That's right, go to your dorms!" Aisha started to chase them.

Soon after that, the Day Class students started to divide in two lines. Apparently no one dared to step a foot in front of the line where Zero was standing. In contrast, Yuuki was having big problems with her side of the line.

"Hey! If you keep pushing her you will regret it later. Back off!" Aisha started to yell at the girls, who were scarred and shocked. No Night Class students were seen doing this job before and the fangirls didn't know what to make of it.

"Hey! Who said you were in charge?" one of the girls in the back said.

"You see this band? Or are you blind? We are prefects, so do as we say or regret it right now" Rhoslyn looked at the girl in a very harsh way, showing her evil aura so the Day Class students would calm, at least for the fear. "That's how I like it"

Suddenly the gates opened and the girls started to push again and scream even louder. "Aidou sempai! Shiki sempai! "

"Hey what did I told you? Stay behind this line!" Rhoslyn said harshly to one of the girls, who was starting to walk towards the vampires.

For the first time, Yuuki wasn't having troubles with the girls pushing. Apparently the vampire prefects did they job well, or scared the girls a lot; whatever it was, limited the Day Class girls to only scream and not try to be near the vampires.

"Seriously, I feel like a boy band security staff…" Rhoslyn complained with Aisha, who had her arms crossed and was facing the shocked girls.

"I know. This is crazy. I guess we'll have to blame our…" there was a pause "Night Class' special charm"

"This school is weird"

The Night Class passed between the two lines. Some of them looked like they didn't care about the girls standing there and some others were rather enjoying their fans, but it was rather odd that Aidou wasn't as energetic as always.

"You are not giving your fans their beloved show today Aidou…" Shiki said in a bored tone.

"I… have some other things in my mind" he said as he walked next to the vampire prefects, giving them a harsh look.

"Maybe he just preferred the old way better. After all, it looks like they are keeping everyone at bay" Rima said pointing at Aisha and Rhoslyn, who were next to Yuki.

"I'm rather glad with the work they are doing" Kaname said after hearing the vampires talk. "Is there a problem, Aidou?"

"N…no!" he almost jumped after that and kept walking, looking at his shoes.

The whole thing was unprecedented. Day Class girls were behaving, within some limitations of course, and Night Class didn't have much trouble with their walk toward the school building. Soon after they were inside, the girls started to return to the Sun Dorm.

"You've seen enough, no go back to your dorms"

"I don't like the new prefects!" one of the girls yelled at them.

"And I don't like you either, so hurry and go to your dorm!" Aisha chased the poor girl.

"Thanks a lot! It was a great job! " Yuuki said " Maybe we won't be able to stop them from coming here or yelling, but at least they won't do a stampede.

"I hope so. What is wrong with those girls?"

"Agree I don't understand how they could be attracted to those monsters"

"A monster like you, Mr. Almighty guardian?" Rhoslyn said sarcastically to Zero.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Now, now, guys… don't fight… we're going to be partners…" Yuuki started to think that, besides of taking care of the Day Class student she would have to keep Zero and Rhoslyn from killing each other

"Rhoslyn! We're going to be late!" Aisha yelled at the other girl and started to run, heading for the school building.

"Damn!" she started to run too "See you later guys!"

"I don't even know where my class room is!"

"Follow me, I think I know where. And we're on the same class" They kept running, not with the vampire speed; they could be seen, but still very fast, looking for the class room "I think is here" They opened the door, where the students were already in their sits and the teacher was about to start the rollcall.

"First day of class and you're already late…" the male teacher saw the girls. He looked a little bit annoyed "I won't let you in. Maybe that way you will learn how to be on time" he had an evil smile and his fangs were showing.

"Sir… may I say something?" Kaname said, from the back of the room, making all the vampires expectant, and the professor, despite his position as teacher, be a little out powered.

"Yes, Kuran sama" the teacher hesitated a little.

"I appointed these students as school prefects for a couple weeks. Today, they had to make sure Day Class students returned to their Dorms. Do you think you could make an exception for them, when they have this kind of task, please?" Kaname was serious, as always, but his voice wasn't authoritarian; it was rather smooth and normal. He tried his best to be one more student in the Academy and always told the teachers to keep that in mind; still it was impossible that they would say no to the pure blood.

"Of course, Kuran sama" then he turned to the girls "Come in, girls" they both looked for a free sit, and they found it almost in the middle of the classroom "Aidou, Hanabusa!"

"Here!" a voice behind them yelled. Immediately the girls reckoned him as the guy from the day before and looked at him, only to find the blonde vampire looking at them, very serious with his electric blue eyes.

"De Angelis, Aisha"

"Here!"

"Are you…" Rhoslyn got pretty surprised to finally found out who the girl was "I didn't expect to find anyone from Sicurezza International in school"

"That's because it wasn't supposed to be known " Aisha said proudly "Hey, but I thought not many knew our last name"

"Well, that's because…"

"Rhoslyn Novak"

"Here!" She raised her hand and looked at Aisha, who clearly didn't know who Rhoslyn really was either.

"You are Sangui.." Aisha was interrupted by the other girl's hand on her mouth.

"Please, I don't want to make such a big mess"

"But… that means you are…"

"Yes, but calm down ok? I'm nothing but a normal student here… and from time to time I will have to take care of the family business, but that's it.

"Why didn't you tell me? We would have had a better start than…that!"

"My same thoughts. I guess I don't like people knowing who I am" she turned her gaze down, but then said in a completely different voice "Although, there are certain people who insist on meddling in things that are not THEIR business!" the turned to see Aidou, who was being a total peeping tom, and immediately went back to his own business.

"Miss Novak, would you mind keeping your voice down? We're about to start the class"

"Sorry sir!"

"What's with that guy?" Aisha said in a lower voice.

"Didn't have good start with us either… like I care" they both laughed and started the class, like the teacher indicated.

School night was over at 2 AM. Some students had finished at 1, but classes and schedules were different from one class to another, and they were allowed to remain in the school building for some more hours. Most of them liked to return to their dorms or visit some local vampire businesses that were still open at that time; they weren't much thou.

"I don't know about you, but I really could use some coffee" Rhoslyn was yawning.

"What?... I could use some real blood" Aisha look bored.

"I'm a sleepy head. Coffee helps. And, I would gladly give you some packed blood but… perhaps Kaname san would kill us if we do that. Let's just continue with the prefect job"

"Too bad we have to coordinate it with all those assignments. What the hell were the teachers thinking? It is bad enough to wake up early, come to class and BESIDES that, leave us homework" Aisha crossed her arms in disagreement.

"You'll get used to it. I'll tell you what. You go ahead, and do your homework and then you'll takeover to I can do my homework, let's say at 4?" Rhoslyn smiled at the blonde girl.

"Deal! See you in a couple hours then" and she started to walk

After Aisha took over the guardian duty Rhoslyn went straight to the library, to get some text books and start her homework. It had been a long time since she had done that kind of assignments, but she was happy because classes were very interesting in Cross Academy.

Yuuki and Zero were already sleeping. Their duties as guardians ended at 1 AM, and they had to sleep as well. It wasn't like a guardian was needed much after that time. Day Class students didn't come out of their beds after that hour, and most of the Night Class students were nowhere to be seen. Work was pretty boring before dawn, so Aisha just walked around and eventually she returned to the Moon dorm; not before asking the dormitory Vice President, of course.

Around 5 AM Rhoslyn headed back to the Moon dorm, but as soon as she left the school building, she found Aidou, standing nearby one of the doors, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, thoughtful and apparently worried. Then he noticed the girl leaving the building.

"Hey, Rhoslyn. Can I have a word with you?" he quietly said.

"Yes, I think we should talk" the girl looked at the guy, turning her purple eyes into a deep red color. She followed him to the gardens, where he stood next to a fountain. "Please sit" the guy tensed and kept looking at her "Ok, suit yourself" she sat on the fountain "I think we started with the wrong foot, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. It wasn't my intention to get you and your friend into trouble and..." she said with a sweet voice, which apparently made Aidou angry, and yelled at her.

"Stop pretending, I know who you are! Now, tell me what are you doing here, Rhoslyn Novak-Bezarad" his eyes turned deep red and made him look fierce; a look that suited him very well, but at the same time was scary. "What is Sanguinem people up to?" She was a little more than surprised.

There was a pause after Aidou said that; a little time when they looked at each other with red eyes and threatening faces. The air and the water was the only sound that could be heard and apparently anything could happen. Then Rhoslyn softened her expression and looked down to the ground for a moment.

"I insist on you sitting down, if you want to hear the whole story…" her eyes were purple again, and she looked very sincere when talking to the blondie "I think I own you an explanation. After all, you seem to be really faithful to Kaname san and I'm here to support you guys" Aidou changed his expression too and sat next to her, but still keeping his distance.

"Like you said before, my true name is Rhoslyn Alexandra Novak-Bezarad. I keep it as Rhoslyn Novak, in part because you guys use one name and only one surname, so it wasn't that suspicious. And in the other hand, so no one else would know about my heritage" she looked at Aidou, like if she was expecting him to ask something "As you may already know, I'm part of a pure blood family. One of the most ancient ones, but I am not a pure blood myself"

"I thought…ok, keep going"

"Surprised? No, I'm not a pure blood, and I'm thankful for that, really. It is a big responsibility and a great burden too. My mom was a pure blood, but against my grandparent's wishes she married a commoner vampire. When she started do be serious about marrying my father, a big campaign to discredit him started. They even said that he was a Level E, or about to turn into one… bullshit, but some people believed that. Anyhow, that makes me a half pure blood, but I don't have the same status as my family. I am a noble, with more powers than a normal one thou"

"That's why you could break my ice!"

"Yes… I control anything that has water in it. But I'm not good at handling other things… but you wanted to know what I am doing here… where was I?" she thought for a second and looked at the bright moon in the sky "Oh, yeah. The whole family opposed to my parents' marriage and my mom was nearly disinherited. Lucky for her, she was brilliant for business and business deals; her presence was important in the corporation. Also, my uncle, her brother supported her after a while, and by that time he was already the business head of Sanguinem Corporation so she stayed there as an employee. You see, my great-grandfather is the head of the whole clan and he dictates the policy my family should follow, but only in certain aspects. He rarely says or does anything outside business, and he keeps the family attached to its moral values, so he didn't take sides in the family conflict. In the end my grandparents will succeeded: my uncle Mihail was reckoned as the only heir to the family. Are you acquainted with the mores of the old world, Aidou?" Rhoslyn looked at him with curiosity.

"Not really. I've lived all my life in Japan, and I've only had contact with noble families, outside mine." He was being sincere like if, somehow he owned her that much, after hearing her story. "So you came from Romania?"

"Yes, I arrived a week ago. As for the mores, I'm sure is quite different; the main powers are the Vampire Haunter's association and pure blood families. The Senate started to insert in couple months ago, which totally changed the balance of power in the old Europe."

"And that is why you sided with Kaname sama?"

"Partway…" her voice got bitter and her eyes showed something gloom. Her black hair covered her face, so Aidou couldn't tell what her inner emotions were "after the Senate got in, many rebel groups appeared. They were all financed by the Senate leaders and another unknown group. I think it was an outside party that gave them support, or something. The thing is they tried to make some sort of deal with my grandparents; pure blood signing an agreement with the Senate would represent a big deal, you know?"

"They signed?" he was surprised.

"No, they didn't. And after a while that brought consequences" she took her time to order her thoughts and then started to say "It was a rainy night… I had gone with my uncle to check some business in Bulgaria, when a message came for us. It was from my great-grandfather… my parents were just killed" Aidou nearly choked "so we returned to Romania in that very moment. We arrived by dawn and all we could find, was my house pretty much shattered. When we entered, we saw blood everywhere. We couldn't tell which was human and which was our kind's. Everything was broken and naturally my parent's bodies were already faded"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Thanks. It was a month ago. Soon after that they attacked my grandparents. They were killed too. But I didn't have a relationship with them, so I wasn't really affected. My uncle Mihail was. And that was the time when everything got complicated for everyone. It is a political chess in there right now"

"But, why coming to Japan?"

"Like I said before, I came to fully support Kaname san. After most of my family died, my great-grandfather finally said his opinion on the matter of my parents. A little late but at least it put an end to 25 years of family conflicts; it was his duty as head of the clan. The truth was, he didn't have any problem with my dad but he was, somehow hoping that everything would settle down after some years. It didn't…but in any case, I was named as the heir to Sanguinem. Being the youngest of the family, it was just the right thing to do…and they tried to compensate me. My uncle is heir too, but in Europe and America. I was send here by my great-grandfather, to start Sanguinem Corporation in this part of the world, and support Kaname san. Let's say, it is a statement against the Senate. After all, they were the ones to blame in my parent's murder, as far as we know. And for the record: my loyalties lay with the pure blood interest" he saw Aidou direct into his eyes "there's a big thing around the corner and I'm not willing to let the vampire society fall apart because of some political interest"

"I thought you were here to…" he said little ashamed "take on Kaname sama's postion"

"Really?" she started to laugh "No way… being a pure blood and having all that attention? No thanks!"

"Hey! What would you have thought?" he complained

"So, you believe me, and you are going to stop giving me those harsh looks that…to be honest, can't scary anyone…?"

"I suppose…wait, what did you say?"

"That you harsh glances couldn't scare anyone" before he could say anything more she laughed again "I'm joking. Don't worry. But seriously, you stopped being suspicious about me?"

"You're not funny at all… but at least you're not a threat"

"Then is settled…" Rhoslyn smiled at Aidou.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here? It is past your curfew in the school building grounds!" Zero yelled at them from far away, surprising the two vampires next to the fountain.

"I know, and I was about kick this guy's ass until you came in. Now, listen to me you little brat!" she got closet to Aidou, who didn't expect that "Go back to your dorm or I'll carry your knocked out body there!"

"What? But…I thought…"

"That' it!" she took his arm and made a ninjutsu lock, throwing Aidou to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Now, let's go back to the dorm" She said as she dragged him from one leg.

"I don't like you at all, but if you could kick that guy's ass I'll have at least a little sympathy" Zero said after seeing the scene.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night…" she said, heading for the dorm.

"I get your point, I can walk!" Aidou yelled as he was being dragged. The girl let him stand until they passed the Dorm gates. "Hey! What's your problem?" he was, apparently, anger and with all his uniform dirty.

"We needed an excuse to evade Zero… he's a pain in the ass, you know?" she explained to him.

"Yeah but… you didn't have to throw me into the ground and drag me around, do you know who I am?!" he was starting to be noisy, like he usually is.

"Hey, what's going on? You're going to get punished again!" Kain Akatsuki appeared behind them.

"I just totally saved him from being punished for being outside after curfew... anyway; I think I'm going to sleep now. Bye guys" she walked away and waved at them.

"What happened? I thought…. " Akatsuki was rather confused.

"She's a real pain in the ass! That's what happened"

"But you talked with her…before she left you like…that?" he couldn't restrain himself of laughing at Hanabusa's state

"Yes… no problem at all. I'll tell you later. I need a bath right now" he saw his uniform all dirty from the dragging and touched his head, noticing there were some leaves on his hair. "Just who does she think she is?!" then he started to talk inside the dorm.

Not much later after that all vampires were in their rooms. Some of them were sleeping; others were minding their business or chatting with their roommates. They didn't notice the messenger that came right in front of the dorm's main door; nobody but Seiren, who opened the door.

"State your business" she said very serious and cutting

"I just came to request an audience with Kuran Kaname"

"And what would you like to talk about?" Kaname said with a deep voice, walking down the stairs and looking right in the eyes of the messenger, who got scared after seeing him.

"Sir! I come from the Senate. Some of the leaders ask for an audience with you. Tonight, if I possible sir" He tried to give the papers to the pure blood but Seiren took them instead.

"Is Ichijo Asato coming?" he asked as he took the papers from Seiren's hand and looked at them.

"Not Sir, only some of the leaders"

"Very well. Tell them I will receive them at 9, in here."

"Yes Sir. Thank you" the messenger said and disappeared into the air.

"I can't say this was really unexpected, but I thought it would take them a little more to show up"

"Shall I make preparations?" Seiren asked

"No, just tell everyone classes will take place as usual. No excuses. I will handle these leaders personally" Kaname headed to his dorm with a tiny grin on his lips.

The turn of events of the past days were just what he needed, they just came a little earlier than he expected. He was thinking about something big; something that only he could understand, but apparently the pieces were starting to fit. Or that is what he thought.

_**Author's notes**_

_**Thanks for keep reading this! I think each chapter is getting longer. Please, keep leaving messages saying your opinion or whatever you like. Next chapter will take a little more than usual because I will be out of town, but I will upload it as soon as I can. I really hope you're enjoying the story and keep reading it until the end.**_


	4. Plans and approaches

The second class day was starting, just like always. Yamato was still getting used to his new room and school. It was very different from where he used to study before, but he thought there was no use on thinking about past things; they just stay there and never change. He was lost in his thoughts when he went out of his room that he didn't notice the Class Chief Kageyama calling him from the other side of the corridor; he had to run towards him so he would listen to the boy.

"Yamato"

"Oh! Hi, class chief. I didn't know you were on the same floor as me" he said looking at the other boy.

"Yes, I'm on the last room. I see you're in one of the first. How's everything going" he looked Yamato, honestly caring about him. He was a good boy after all.

"Fine. I think I will manage pretty well. Thanks for the tour yesterday. I won't get lost anymore. That would have been a problem after de curfew" they both started to walk, heading to the school building.

"Yes, try not to break any school rules. But don't worry; I think you'll do just fine"

"Hey, I was wondering... " his expression changed and lowered his voice a little, hesitating a little" I don't know if I should ask but, do you know anything about those Night Class students?

"Night Class….What do you mean?" Kaseumi was excited about the question but he wasn't certain if he understood the question correctly.

"Well, is obvious that they attend school at night, but is there any other difference?"

"I don't think so. Only that is harder for them to enter the school, as far as I know, their studies level is higher or something like that. That's why no Day Class student can apply to study with them. I suppose Night Class IQ is higher." He said thoughtfully. "And they are all incredibly good looking . All of them! Damn, nature was kind with those guys, they intelligent and have good looks."

"I've only met one of them, by accident. She was really pretty… perhaps you know her!" Yamato saw his classmate with hope on his eyes.

"Ruka Souen?!" he said exited, but then changed his expression, after thinking that he could be his rival.

"No, her name is Rhoslyn, I think. That's how the headmaster called her anyways. Do you know anything about her?"

"Not really. Perhaps she's a new student" he said, but saw the disappointment on Yamato's face "But…we could find out something, you know?" his face became a little shady.

"Really? How?" Yamato was very curious about Kaseumi's idea.

"You will have to come with me after classes, to the Moon Dorm. At least we'll be able to see them walking to the school building"

"I'd like that… but, that is not after the curfew?"

"Oh, you'll see what I mean, don't worry" Kaseumi had a big grin on his face.

Later that day on the Moon Dorm

"Is so embarrassing that you got grounded before even classes started, you know?" Avriell drank some of the light red liquid on his glass and finished her breakfast. She had already her white uniform on and she was sitting in the same table as Aisha and Rhoslyn.

"You weren't there, so don't say a word about it. Besides, it wasn't that bad!" Aisha said without caring too much.

"Whatever…you got in problems with Kaname sama, like…that's totally not cool sis! Now I will have problems to approach him. I really hope he doesn't know you're my sister" her tone was starting to get even more annoying, if that was even possible.

"At least we agree with something. Don't you think is embarrassing to have a 16 year old sister who should have at least high school level, and score the lowest notes in the whole school?"

"Oh, shut up… Japanese doesn't suit me. That's all"

"Oh really, and what suits you?" Rhoslyn asked Avriell.

"Italian… and…. Oh, did I tell you? I noticed that two students are models! Shiki and Rima, do you know them?" her expression changed and she had a grin on her mouth.

"I think they're on our class" the black haired girl looked at Aisha, wondering if she was correct about the names.

"Really?" Aisha said, trying to remember the names of the other classmates. "I only remember Kain Akatsuki…and that blond and noisy guy…"

"Aidou…Yeah… and Kuran Kaname too…"

"OMG! You have to tell them good things about me!" her eyes started to shine and she got closer to her big sister.

"Like if you would do the same for me!" she separated from Avriell.

"Like… that comment was zero cool. That's why I hate you! You know what, whatever! I'm going to ask Ruka, she's ben really nice to me since I met her yesterday" she stood up and left the dining room.

"And who the heck is Ruka?" Rhoslyn's eye brow arched a little bit.

"Don't ask me, I don't now… probably one of those shallow girls she befriends." Aisha drank from her glass.

"Excuse me? How dare you talk about me like that?" a voice came out of nowhere.

"Oh…. Sorry… I… really don't have a good excuse for this one" Aisha said, putting her best "busted!" face.

"Me neither… I take it as you ARE Ruka" Rhoslyn looked at the girl straight in the eyes, but she was fighting so hard to not laugh that the expression she showed looked rather mocking.

"Yes I am… and not really glad to meet you. Besides you've been causing problems to Kaname sama since they day you came. You better behave…" Aisha was about to say something rude and stand up to do something to her, but Rhoslyn stopped her.

"We'll keep that in mind. Now, if you don't mind, we're in the middle of something important" Rhoslyn said and started to ignore Ruka "So, did you finish that economy homework?"

"Yes. I found it hard to find all the information, but I found a good book in the library yesterday." Aisha said, and Ruka got even madder for being ignored, but before she could say anything someone approached the table.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Akatsuki asked them politely, while Aidou stood behind him.

"And you speak with these… " Ruka made a dramatic pause to look at the girls "these…wenches?"

"I'm starting to sense a drama queen in here…" Aisha said to Rhoslyn.

"I'm out of here…" she started to walk but then looked at her cousins "just try to keep better company, ok guys?" and then she left.

"And what the hell is wrong with her?" Rhoslyn asked Akatsuki.

"She's a little…hard to approach. So, how was your punishment yesterday?" he said as he sat next to the girls in the table.

"We really didn't expect that. How I it possible that it looks like a… KAT-TUN concert?!" Rhoslyn said with a frown on her face

"Is understandable, to see a handsome and intelligent vampire such as me, would impress anyone" Aidou said to them as he sat. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if we were popular even inside Night Class" his attitude started to be gallant.

"Yeah…but I don't really think that's your case" Rhoslyn said looking at him, a little bit annoyed and then ignored him, causing some indignation on the blond vampire "So… this fangirl thing goes on every day?"

"Pretty much. The prefects are always trying to keep it peaceful, so it really never gets out of control"

"Yeah… Yuuki chan has some trouble with that, but Zero does his job quite well….despite his annoying self… which reminds me…why the hell did you have to drag me all the way to the Moon Dorm?! You even hurt me!" Aidou started to yell.

"Get over it! I already told you, I saved your ass!" they started to argue and the other two got tired and started to talk.

"So… you're related to Sicurezza International" Akatsuki asked Aisha.

"I guess I won't have much luck on hiding it…. Yes I am" she sighed

"I saw that you just made a contract with the government. Is that why you came here?"

"Yeah. I wasn't really excited about it… I still don't like it a lot, but my parent's word is determinant. In other hand, my sister was pretty happy about coming to Japan."

"You have a sister?" he was surprised to hear that.

"Unluckily, I do. I'm just grateful she's in the high school class"

"Seems like you don't get along. But let me tell you something: keeping your family close is important, especially if they become your friends. That way you won't feel lonely. At least that's what I do" he said, smiling at her.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters studying here too?" Aisha started to be curious.

"Well, I have two cousins that are just like my siblings. That grumpy girl who just walked away and…"

"Ruka?! Oh… sorry to say this, but she looks like the annoying type"

"Like I said, she's hard to approach" and then he laughed a little "And then this morron you see here…hey, what the hell are you doing Hanabusa?!" he said as soon as he saw Aidou running away with Rhoslyn's prefect armband.

"Hey come back here you Jerk!" she ran after him. This time they weren't using any powers, just running around.

"Well, that noisy fellow is my cousin" he said sighing

"Really?...well, I have to agree with Rhoslyn, he's a Jerk…"

Meanwhile, outside Kaname's studio Avriell was about to open the door. She put on some make up and lifted her skirt a little. Also, her attitude was rather flirty and her intention weren't so good. She was interrupted by Ichijo, who topped her from opening the door.

"Is there any problem, Avriell?" he said curiously.

"Oh, Vice President. Not at all, I just need to speak with Kaname sama. If you excuse me…" she reached for the door, but before she was able to do it, Ichijou used his vampire speed to stop the girl.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid you will have to talk with me before. If it's a problem you have, I'll try my best to solve it, and we'll only scale it with Kaname if things look difficult."

"But…" she thought for a while "Ok… is an idea I've got. More like a suggestion."

"That's great! Tell me about it, and come on, let's go to the living room" he smiled at the girl and started to walk. He was wearing his uniform and carrying some books.

"Well, this is supposed to be a normal school, right? Well, where I come from, when educational institutions start classes, they celebrate it and make super cool party, you know? so I was thinking about organizing a welcome party for the Night Class" they already reached the living room and Shiki was napping in one of the couches, so Ichijo looked for one that would be rather far from him to sit down. Avriell was clearly excited about the plan and didn't notice the mahogany haired guy.

"Sounds interesting… I think we could adjust it for the school needs. What else you have in mind?" Apparently Ichijo didn't dislike the plan at all, so he took a pen and started to write on a paper the ideas.

"Oh my God, Vice President is totally a good idea! I was thinking about this super nice and big place, you know? Like the ones in New York or Los Angeles, with the best of the best of course… it will have this amazing music and drinks. Oh my God I'm so excited, I haven't been in these kind of parties like in…forever!"

"So, you've never been in a homecoming party before?" The blonde vampire started to look confused with Avriell's talk.

"What? Of course I've been"… dah!" she looked at him like if he was an alien and kept talking "So, we'll have the Night Class students going and we could all wear our fashion clothes, you know, the usual like Prada or Gucci. This way we could totally celebrate the classes starting. Isn't it an amazing idea" She looked at him with a big smile.

"Well…I have to say, I kind of like the idea of a party. I'll tell you what: let me talk with Kaname about it, and perhaps you could help us with the organization. I won't promise anything, but there might be a good chance for it" He smiled and kept writing.

"OMG! I love you! I'll TTYL and see what kaname Sama said. Bye!" she stood up and ran to her room, leaving Ichijo even more confused; he didn't even notice Shiki was already awake and looking at him.

"She is a very energetic girl" Shiki said with his usual tone.

"Indeed… but I understand half of what she's saying…I wonder if it is because she comes from another country?" Ichijo was thoughtful.

"Not at all. You see, in the environment where I work, girls talk like that. I think Rima might help you as a translator."

"That would be nice… do you know what is TTYL?" he was curious.

"Talk to you later"

"OK, see you then" Ichijo waved.

"No! It means talk to you later… seriously Ichijo, you can't be that naive" Rima approached them and sat next to Shiki. She had some Pockys on her hand.

"Oh! I see." He said and started to laugh a little "People say being naive is good for the heart… but perhaps I should be a little more leery" he looked at his friends very sweetly; Shiki had started to eat Rima's Pockys while she was looking at her nails. In that moment Kaname passed nearby. "Kaname! Can I talk to you for a second?" the black haired vampire looked at him with a tiny smile and got closer to them.

"Of course. I've been meaning to speak with you as well. Rima, Shiki…. Ichijo will be back in a little while" he said looking at the models and the turned to look at the blonde vampire "let's go to my studio"

They both headed to Kaname's studio, while Ichijo talked about the new manga he was reading. He was really excited and Kaname liked to hear him talk about his hobbies. It was just like the old times, when they were kids and spent a lot of time together and played around Takuma's mansion. Everything was simpler and despite anything, he knew Ichijou would be next to him. He was the first person he considered as a true friend. With the time, he started to consider some of his classmates as friends too, but Ichijo would always remain as his special one.

After they entered the studio, Ichijo got a little more serious but like always he looked relaxed and his eyes made him look friendly.

"Have a sit, please"

"Thanks" the green eyed vampire sat on the chair, looking at his friend doing the same "What did you want to talk about, Kaname?"

"There was a messenger from the Vampire Council here a couple hours ago"

"Really? And what did he want?" Ichijo looked a little preoccupied.

"They wanted and audience with me…" Kaname got more serious and looked away, turning his chair a little bit "they will be here at 9"

"I see. What do you need me to do?" Ichijo asked and the pureblood vampire turned to look at him as kind as he could.

"Please, don't come near here while they are with me. I get the feeling they want to negotiate something and I don't any anybody involved in this" he said and Ichijo just stared at him, trying to read the other guy's expression "to be honest, I don't know what this is all about, but I want to keep the things as normal as possible in here, so please don't let anyone remain in the Moon Dorm or return from class before midnight"

"I understand. But are you sure this is a good idea? "he said, immediately regretting it "I-I mean… I know my grandfather is part of that group, but I don't really trust them" he got serious and his voice tone lowered.

"I know, and that is why I need you to keep everyone safe in the school while I take care of politics…please" he looked at the blonde vampire straight into the eyes, looking for an answer.

"Alright. But…at least Seiren will be here, right?"

"Yes, don't worry. But I don't want anybody to know they came"

"Understood." He said quietly and then smiled a little bit.

"You wanted to talk about something too, right?" Kaname was curious.

"Oh, yes! Avriell De Angelis approached me today. Actually, she wanted to talk with you but I figured it was better she spoke with me before" he said looking at Kaname's reaction and then continued "She has a pretty interesting idea of a homecoming party. Apparently is a custom in her country… and perhaps is a good idea after all. To tell the truth I didn't understand half of what she said…she uses this weird dialect that, according to Shiki, Rima knows pretty well and she could help us understand her. But the thing is, the party might be a good for the school, since Night Class and Day class could spend some time together and help the Headmaster with his pacifism ideal. What do you think?" he had a big smile on his face. The idea of making a party was making him very happy, especially because events such as these allowed him to interact more with his classmates and have fun; he was rather fond of parties.

"Sounds…" Kaname was serious and thoughtful, but his expression changed quickly and smiled a little "like a good idea actually! I think I'd like a party like that. I'll talk with the Headmaster and see what he thinks, but as far as I'm concerned, there won't be a problem with that"

"That's great! When will you talk with Headmaster Cross?" Ichijo's smile got even wider, apparently he started to make preparations on his mind.

"I think I will go in a couple minutes. I have some business with him so… " He made a pause and then his expression changed. It showed something different, that only Ichijo knew: it was the same face he had every time he was thinking about Yuuki. He had seen Kaname doing that same gesture for plenty of years, but it was always like the first time; fresh and unexpected. "You know, I've been thinking about making a party or something, like that time when it was your birthday"

"I think I can imagine why" he started to laugh "Try to persuade the Headmaster to allow us to organize the party ok?" he winked and left the studio, with his eyes shining and a nice smile in his face, which made him look more handsome.

As soon as Takuma left, Kaname looked through the window. He made sure nobody was watching and tried to visualize the Headmaster's office, looking for people nearby. Then disappeared into a red mist and appeared right in front of Kaien Cross' office. It was easier to get there that way, avoiding the commotion his little visit to the Headmaster would cause.

Despite of not planning on going to class that day, he was wearing his white uniform and before knocking on the door, he fixed his jacket and necktie, making him look more elegant and formal and creating the image of almighty vampire he really was.

"Come in" said Kaien Cross after hearing the knock on the door.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster" Kaname entered the office and approached the recently fixed desk "I hope I don't interrupt anything!"

"Kaname kun! Not at all. You're always welcome here. Would you like some tea?" the headmaster smiled widely and got near the kettle to make some hot tea.

"Yes, thank you" he sat in the couch and relaxed for a bit until the Headmaster sat in front of him and put a cup of tea in front of the pureblood.

"So, how can I help you Kaname kun?" and then he drank from his cup.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that some members of the Vampire Council will be paying me a visit tonight… at 9." He drank some tea and put the put back in the table, doing it slowly on purpose, so the Headmaster would assimilate what he just said.

"I see… I trust there won't be any kind of conflict with that" he got serious.

"I don't think so. And that is why I came here. I will speak with them by myself, having only Seiren with me. I'm pretty sure it is all about a political agreement, but I don't want anyone else to get involved, that is why I already instructed Ichijo not to let anyone be near the Moon Dorm at that time… that including the prefects" his eyes were bright and his tone was just like always, but there was something about his attitude that kept Kaien Cross from contradict the vampire.

"I understand. There won't be any interruptions. I'll make sure of that" the Headmaster said with his serious expression. Very unusual on him but the situation wasn't normal, so he behaved according to it "Do you need anything for your meeting?"

"Not really… just reiterate that the guardians stay in the school building. I don't want to put them in any danger"

"As you say" there was a silence.

"Looking at your expression, I hope my petition doesn't cause you any problems" Kaname said politely.

"Not at all. I'm just a little worried for you. That's all" Kaien Cross smiled at the vampire. He cared a lot for him and didn't want anything bad to happen. "So is settled then…"

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." He said grateful "There is something else I wanted to talk about… is a nicer topic actually"

"Really?" the Headmaster's expression changed quickly and he was his usual self again

"I've received a quite interesting suggestion. It's about a homecoming party" Kaien Cross' face brightened a lot "So I was thinking we could organize a party for all the school; Night Class and day Class would assist, making it a good opportunity to exercise the pacifism of this school"

"That is a great idea!" he started to jump around the office and cry a lot "A homecoming party…. why didn't I think about it before?!"

"So, is it a yes?" Kaname asked, trying so hard not to show a happy expression

"Of course!"

"Is great to hear that! I will speak with the girl who gave us the idea and… I'll show you a plan as soon as possible"

"Sure… take care of the organizations for now"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence "

"Oh, by the way…I wanted to ask you something…"

A couple hours later two boys were walking around the school…

"So…are we going to get inside the dormitory? I don't think is a good idea" Yamato said to Kaseumi.

"No! We are not getting inside. We'll just wait for the Night Class to get out and then approach them. Very simple… we just have to pass the prefects, which should be easy if we stay nearby Yuuki Cross" an evil smile appeared on the Class Chief's face.

By the time they reached the Moon dorm gates there were plenty of girls screaming around. And the prefects were nowhere to be seen.

"What is this?" Yamato didn't know what was going on. He was pretty shocked to see all those girls gathered. There were even some other boys too.

"This, my friend, is a daily thing… we pretty much gather here to see the parade of the Night Class students."

"Really? Just for that?... I didn't know they were THAT popular" Yamato said almost scared of the situation but, at the same thought it was funny.

"They are. Some of them are even models and such. As soon as they come out, we'll get to see them. I just hope the prefects don't get here before" Kaseumi said looking around "I've got an idea! Follow me!" they headed to one of the bushes a few meters away from all the noisy girls. "If we hide, we'll be able to see them closer without being caught"

"…o-ok" Yamato he was hesitating about the whole thing, but he did it anyway.

Soon after that Zero and Yuuki appeared to calm the girls and persuade them of returning to their dorms. They didn't have any luck, the girls were very persistent and there were a lot of them. More than usual, but soon after that Aisha appeared and stated to yell at the crazy girls.

"Wow…apparently there's a new prefect…and she's from the Night class!" Kaseumi was very excited but he kept his voice low so he wouldn't be discovered. "Is that the girl you told me about?"

"No, she had black long hair…actually not really long, but it was longer in the front and a little shorter on the back. It looked very cool." Yamato started to babble about it.

Finally the gates opened, and the screams were even louder, but just like the day before, the girls didn't pass the imaginary line behind the prefects.

The Night Class students appeared at the door, looking stunning as always. Aidou started to wave at the girls in a flirty way, which made the prefect's job harder but still under control. Apparently the girls were still afraid of the new guardians to disobey and Zero's expression was always a warning.

"I love this school, is like… we totally deserve this welcome, don't you think so Ruka?" Avriell said, walking like if she was a model in front of the crowd and fixing her hair in a flirty way.

"Too much people for my taste… and they're always trying to get near Kaname sama…" the pale brown haired girl said, looking at the Day Class students contemptuously.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Kaname sama will be mine" Avriell said arrogantly.

"What did you say?!" Ruka got clearly mad at the other girl and gave her a very bad glare.

"Don't tell me you're my competition! In that case I don't have to worry at all…" Both girls started to ague in the middle of the way, almost screaming and making a big mess.

Meanwhile in the bushes, Kaseumi was very hyper. "Ruka chan!" he took out a camera from his pocket and started to take photos, while Yamato looked at him bewildered; he was so impressed to see it that he didn't notice someone approaching from behind.

"Hey you! What are you doing here, you pair of…" Rhoslyn said as the lifted both of the boys, with an angry expression and breaking Kaseumi's camera

"What the hell…" the Class Chief started to say but stopped as soon as he saw the girl.

"Rhoslyn! I didn't know you were a prefect" Yamato's eyes showed how happy he was to see the girl.

"I am, and you two are NOT supposed to be here. Now go back to your rooms!" both guys got scared and started to walk towards the big crowd "Seriously, don't even think about going…" she didn't finish her sentence because she saw the fight Avriell was having with Ruka "Damn! What the hell are they doing?!" and ran into the fuss.

"Avriell what the hell are you doing! Stop pulling her hair! and you stop trying to hit my sister" Aisha screamed at the two girls but then she stopped and said "Ok, you can punch her as much as you want…but not here!"

"What kind of sister are you?" Avriell screamed.

"So you are sisters? That explains a lot!" Ruka said sarcastically and looking at them in certain special way.

"What is that supposed to mean? " Aisha got angry "The only thing we have in common is the last name… and the great hair, of course" she moved her hair like I a L'Oreal add.

"Hey girls, stop it, we should keep walking and…" Akatsuki stood next to the three girls, trying to calm them and with a relaxed expression.

"And who the hell asked you?!" they all screamed at once, making the boy get scared and walk away, approaching the girls in the row.

"Wild sempai!" screamed one of the fan girls, and that was the time when all that remained of the order went down. The girls started to run towards the Night Class students, pushing Yuuki right into the ground. Even Zero's side was uncontrolled. It was all a big avalanche of screaming fans and the Night Class students rushed to the school building to avoid all the mess, but not all of them.

"Oh come on! See what you are doing! " Rhoslyn was screaming all over the place, trying to control the situation "Stop it and you girls stay behind me, don't you dare to get near those students!" she managed to keep some girls from approaching them, but she couldn't stop the fight between Ruka and De Angelis' sisters.

"Come on Rhoslyn… they just want to have some fun, right girls?" Aidou said flirty to his fans while approaching the black haired vampire.

"Are you crazy?! Quickly, go to your classroom! And you stop there and return to your dorms!"

"Hey, don't tell me what to do!" Aidou yelled at Rhoslyn.

"I'm a prefect and I can do that! Or do you want me to kick your ass…again?" Rhoslyn said and laughed.

"Guys…this is not the best place to be arguing…" Ichijo was standing next to them but he quickly started to run because some girls were chasing him. They were followed by Zero, who luckily stopped them.

"Right! This is not time for you be playing around Aidou. If you keep doing that I'll tell Kaname!" Rhosly said, and Aidou started to look terrified, preventing him from whatever he was about to do. Then she turned and yelled at her friend "Aisha! Stop it! You're not helping."

"What?...oh right, the girls!" She said releasing her sister's arm "OK, you listen to me girls! Return to your dormitories, this party is over and…. Leave that guy alone!" she ran towards a big crowd of girls that were harassing Akatsuki "step aside!" she pushed of the girls, who fell into the grown, causing the rest of them to step aside and behave. "Are you ok?"

Akatsuki smiled at Aisha and stood up, picking up his books from the floor. Everything started to be in order again and the girls were calming; except for Ruka and Avriell who were still arguing, but at least they weren't pulling each other's hair. Suddenly the whole atmosphere changed and the vampires stood still.

"What's going on here?" Kaname appeared next to all the mess.

"Kaname san!... we…" Rhoslyn looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"I know you're doing your job… but you…" he said looking at Ruka and Avriell who were speechless "is there a problem?" he said with a smooth voice, so the Day Class student's didn't notice anything but the vampires would be scared enough.

"I… I'm sorry Kaname sama!" Ruka said bowing and looking at the pureblood vampire.

"Y-yes… me too" for the first time Avriell was impressed. Apparently she didn't think the pureblood would be so scary.

"Go to class, now" both girls hurried to the school building and the Day Class students started to scatter, but two of them walked by rather slow, just looking at the scene.

"I have to admit…" Shiki said while holding a Pocky with his lips. "I don't like all the mess, but this turned out to be quite funny, don't you think, Rima?"

"Yes… I never thought I would get to the Ruka loose her nerves like that…or Akatsuki being rescued…this is fun!" and they kept walking, slowly and apparently without much intention of getting inside the school building.

Then Kaname stood next to a certain girl and held out his hand to help her get up "Are you okay Yuuki?" his eyes were very gentle and his expression was very tender as he looked at the girl, who took his hand and stood up.

"Kaname…sempai. Thank you" she blushed. "I'm fine… it just got out of control…suddenly"

"Everything is alright now" he got closer to her and touched her head with affection "I pointed two more prefects so you don't have so much trouble with your duties"

"That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you" Yuuki smiled at the pureblood "They are quite good for it, but some Night Class girls started to argue and…well everything is ok now.

"I'm glad. You should take care, I wouldn't want you to get hurt" he was still looking at the small girl until Zero appeared.

"OK, enough, we have to patrol now, Yuuki" he took Kaname's arm away from Yuuki, which made Aisha and Rhoslyn throw the silver haired guy to the floor as soon as they saw it.

"Who do you think you are, punk?" Aisha said to Zero, who was laying in the ground.

"It's ok girls" Kaname looked at them with some complicity but they still were reluctant of looking at him. "Let me help you, Kiryuu…" he tried to help Zero to stand up.

"It's alright…." He didn't accept the help and started to walk away "Come on Yuuki. We have work to do"

Near there, a little group of boys were standing, watching the scene.

"Wow… lovely, strong and bossy. That's quite a combination!" Yamato said out loud while smiling for himself.

"Yes. Pretty sexy, don't you think so" Akatsuki said after hearing that, staring at the prefects.

"And scary too" Kaseumi fixed his glasses, that were almost falling after seeing all that.

"Agree… to all of it" Aidou had a rather shocked look but then crossed his arms, starting to be more serious and thoughtful. There was a momentary silence between the boys, who were clueless about the situation, until Aidou turned to see Kaseumi, very surprised "And who the hell are you?...could it be that you are one of my…fans?" he asked curiously.

"Excuse me?!" Kaseumi said indignant, while the other two guys looked at each other, surprised.

"Hey! You should already be in class! And you two, return to your rooms!" Aisha yelled from afar, causing the two Day Class boys to run away and the other walk towards the school building.

Everything was normal again, and very quiet. Kaname waited for all the girls to be back in their dorms and the Night Class in the school building, but he didn't enter the Moon Dorm until he was sure there was nobody near.

"Seiren" he said, and almost instantly the grey haired girl appeared right next to him "Please, when those people arrive, take them to my studio. I'm sure they will be at the main gate before 9"

"Understood" and then he disappeared.

Kaname went inside the Moon Dorm, thinking carefully what to do about the whole situation. So far, things had been rather smooth for him. He had been expecting Shizuka's appearance for a long time, but everything turned out to be rather easy for him to take her out of the way, but now the Senate was getting stronger in Japan and they intended to expand their power around the world; the incident with Rhoslyn's family had just been the beginning, and well as a warning for the purebloods. There was not prove of them assassinating the Bezarad family, and most likely it was all too well planned, to leave any clues. But it was clear for him that the Senate was behind everything. Kaname wasn't scared at all; he was rather amused about the whole situation. He loved to plan political schemes, and before fearing for his life, he would worry about protecting Yuuki from anything or anyone. There was a complex dichotomy inside his head: the need of more schemes was equal to the need of Yuuki's protection. Recent events had made his mind start to plan a new way to take the Council out of the way and maintain the status quo on the vampire society, bringing a new entertainment to his life but at the same time Yuuki was always inside his thoughts, and it would never be pleasant to know she was in distress or risk.

Despite all that, some new perspectives and pieces appeared on the chessboard and he was more than willing to use them. Something big was about to happened and he knew it very well. He intended to give a good use to whatever advantage he might have; starting from the very moment those people entered the Academy grounds.

The starry sky was at his best. The whole Cross Academy was quiet. Apparently the only movements and sounds came from the school building, where Night Class students were gathered, but the lights were off. There wasn't need for them to turn up the lights; even the teachers were all vampires, except for Yagari, who didn't have much need for light either. A big and elegant limousine appeared in the main gates. It didn't look extravagant but at the same time it screamed luxury all the way. Three individuals went off the car, all of them wearing elegant suits and carrying some papers. They looked around, reckoning the territory and they approached the gates, where Seiren was expecting.

"Good night"

"Good night miss. We have an audience Kuran Kaname, now if you please…" said a vampire with short black hair and crimson necktie. He didn't even bother on hiding his red eyes or fangs.

"Come with me" Seiren started to walk, leading them towards the Moon Dorm through a different path, one that was rarely used by anyone, and was a little hidden.

They were all silent while they headed to see Kaname, but there was a big tension between them. Finally they reached the dormitory and they entered the place, which was totally dark. Kaname could feel their presence approaching and in order to make a display of his powers he started to turn on the candles while they advanced through the place until they reached the studio, where the lights were already turned on.

"Good evening, gentleman" Kaname said, looking right into the eyes of the three vampires that were standing by the door. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt, perfectly fitting to his body and a red necktie that gave him the final gloomy and sexy touch to his outfit. He was sitting behind his desk, not even bothering on going near them. He wanted to let them see who they were dealing with.

_**Author notes:**_

_**Hi everybody! Thanks for the waiting. I know this chapter took more than usual, but is finally here! I hope you like it. I saw the reviews and some PM's and I'll keep that in mind. There WILL be romance, starting from the next chapter, and it looks like it will be quite surprising and unexpected. I was thinking that I should put more emphasis on that. What do you think?**_

_**Keep sending reviews please! I'd like to know what you think and what you'd like to read. You completely make my day when you leave a review or a comment :D**_


	5. Night adventures

The Moon Dorm was silent and the only ones in there were Seiren, the three Council members and Kaname, who was inside the studio. The only sounds around were the crickets around the school gardens and the wind blowing through the branches of the threes.

"Good evening, gentleman" Kaname said, turning his chair to have a better view of the other vampires

"Good evening, Kaname sama" they all bowed as a greeting and expected the pureblood to say something. "My name is Nomura Daisuke, these are Morimoto Jun and Nishikido Kei." The grizzly one said, looking at the black haired vampire and the blonde that were standing next to him.

"Please, take a sit" he pointed three chairs that were in front of his desk and then he saw how they approached and sat in there.

"First of all, we'd like to thank you for granting us this audience" said Jun, the vampire with blonde hair and black eyes.

"Is a good gesture to make some approaches with the Senate" Kaname said calmly, keeping his posture and leaning on his chair.

"This looks like nice place to live. You even have some humans nearby, in case you fancy a snack" the oldest of the group, Daisuke said with an evil smile. Apparently he was trying to provoke Kaname.

"I'm afraid it is forbidden to bite any humans inside the campus. I believe in the pacific coexistence between vampires and humans, Headmaster Cross have the same idea, so we created this… place" his voice was pretty calm.

"Interesting idea…" the old vampire made a pause and then started to say "we are here to extend you an invitation"

"An invitation, you say? " Kaname asked, trying to look surprised "I thought the Senate only organized parties once a year and… this year's just passed" he tried to scoff of them.

"Oh, not at all" NIshikido Kei laughed and continued "we're actually planning on starting some negotiations with the whole community, and that includes some human representatives, vampire haunters, and purebloods" his eyes were still red, but they were shinning even more than before.

"Negotiations, you say?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed, we're trying to reach an agreement, in order to have a better organization around the world" the black haired vampire replied.

"That sounds rather interesting, considering the Senate's presence around the world and the recent events in Europe" Kaname looked at them, trying to catch any movement that could give them away.

"We know, there had been some tragic events lately. Purebloods are the highest in our society and the death of any of them is a big loss for everyone" Daisuke said with a peculiar tone and Kaname waited a little before he spoke again.

"May I ask… how many representatives of the other groups had agreed with this..." his tone changed to make the next words sound trivial "negotiations?"

"Actually the Vampire Hunter's association was the first to agree to it, and then a representative of the UN will be present as an observer member."

"I see" he thought for a moment and then smiled a little bit "Have you talked with other purebloods?"

"We are celebrating these negotiations here in japan, and as you may know, you're the only one here at the moment, so you're actually the first one. We are sending some delegates to the ones around the world too" Jun explained.

"And when are the talks taking place?"

"We expect them to start in a couple weeks, in Tokyo" Jun smiled. He thought he'd got the pureblood's attention. "We would be honored to have you there as well"

"Sounds quite attractive…" he said sarcastically "but I'm afraid I will have to refuse the invitation" the expression on the other vampires got harder and stared at Kaname.

"At least, would you considerate be present as an observer?"

"I really appreciate the invitation, but my answer is still no" he said more serious, and then made a curious smile "but I hope you have luck on re-organizing the world" his tone didn't change but he was evidently intending to have a little fun at their expense.

"Is there a way we can change your mind?" Daisuke said seriously. He wasn't happy at all with the pureblood's attitude.

"Time will tell…."

"Understood. Then I think is time we should leave" Nishikido smiled at Kaname and then looked at his companions "but we'll leave you our cards, in case you want to contact us" he put some presentation cards on the table.

"Thanks you. I really appreciate the thought. And…good luck" he stood up, making the vampires shiver a little "Let me to accompany you to your car"

"You are most kind, Kaname sama" Jun Morimoto said as he stood up.

They walked through the same path as before, and talking about trivial stuff; just being polite, until Kaname said.

"Can I ask you something, gentleman?"

"Of course, sir" Daisuke said.

"I recall you saying that Vampire Haunter's associations will be an active member of the negotiations, but the humans will be only an observer member" he was serious as he said it, and they were almost reaching the gates.

"That's right. We've just received the human's confirmation some days ago" Daisuke said, wondering where Kaname was getting at.

"Do you have any… idea or thought about the reason why the humans are not participating as active members?" there was a pause between the Senate's representatives. Evidently they didn't expect a question like that, or even thought about it.

"I'm sure is because of their status" Nishikido finally answered, with a little grin on his face" Vampire Haunters know how to kill one of us and they've been doing it for a very long time, while humans are pretty much defenseless… not that this talks represent a risk for their security, but I think they are taking a defensive position" he looked proud as he said it.

"That's an interesting observation" Kaname said, as they reached the limousine, but before they could get in, he added "I just remembered some theoretical saying that…making a straight negotiation with anyone would grant them the status of an equal, mainly because you are reckoning their capacity to offer you something you lack and eventually end up looking at them at the same level as you. I was thinking that… it might be the reason why humans are not fully participating." He made a pause to emphasize his next sentence" They don't consider you as equals." Kaname said the last sentence with a serious and menacing tone, and then showed them a little smile with something evil showing through his eyes. The reaction of the three representatives was priceless for him; his diplomatic insults were obtaining results, which gave him lots of pleasure. He could see the anger and impotence on their expressions. "Take care, gentleman"

The three vampires got inside the car and Kaname closed the Academy Gates with his powers, heading again to his dorm, very satisfied with how the audience had been. He looked pretty relaxed ad he walked around the campus, this time taking the usual path and finding Zero next to one of the trees, apparently waiting for him.

"Yes?" he said, looking at the silver haired guy and stopping his walk.

"Have your Senate friends gone?" he answered.

"I do not see why you care about that" Kname said calmly.

"I don't, I just worry about your guys putting in danger the people I care"

"By that you mean Yuuki" he kept looking at Zero, waiting for some kind of reaction, but he didn't answered "Mind your own business. I'll take care of Yukki" he approached even more to the guardian and his eyes turned red; looking defiant and imposing.

Zero didn't say anything for the moment, but before Kaname could walk away he asked.

"What are you real intentions with pointing those girls as prefects?"

"Nothing special, I had to give them a punishment for some misbehaving… and thought you guys could use some help" his expression returned to normal.

"Like you would even care about it!" Zero got angrier and stepped next to the pureblood.

"I do" Kaname said coldly and started to walk, ignoring the other guy's attempts to look at him on the face.

"I know there is more to it. Rhoslyn knew… about my condition as soon as she saw me"

"Perhaps you should ask those questions to the Headmaster" he kept walking away "I think we're done talking. Good evening"

Zero looked at Kaname walking away and then disappearing into the night. He really hated that vampire, but deep inside he knew he was the only one who could prevent any disturbance inside the school, at least from the vampire side; that made him hate him even more.

After classes finished on the school building, the vampires returned to their dormitory; Ichijo checked out first if the Senate representatives were already gone, and then gave notice to the students to go back. He went straight to Kaname's studio, hoping he would find out what the whole meeting was for.

He didn't speak much with his grandfather; actually he avoided him as much as he could. He knew Asato wasn't the type to be trusted. But he was family after all, which caused him inner conflicts. Considering all this, it was not too clever from him to ask his grandfather about the Senate's plans or anything related and he just hope he wasn't intending on using him as a spy or try to control him somehow.

"Kaname?"

"Come on in, Ichijo" Kaname said from the other side of the door. He was standing next to the widow and then turned to see the blonde vampire walking in.

"How are you?" he looked at his friend and then said "apparently it went smoothly, right? I don't see you conflicted at all"

"Indeed, Ichijo. It was pretty well: they wanted me to be part of some negotiations, along with the human's representatives, vampire haunters, the senate and purebloods… I politely rejected."

"Why would they want to make such thing?" Ichijo asked curiously.

"That remains to be seen, but I have my suspicions. For now, we'll have to wait." He walked a little and leaned on the desk "don't worry, I won't let anything disturb this Academy's peace… or you being caught in the middle of a dispute" and then he looked at the Vice President, with some fondness in his eyes.

"Thank you" Ichijo said, very grateful and smiling at the pureblood. There was a moment of silence and Ichijo walked around the studio, reaching the window and looking through it, observing some students who were in the gardens, talking and hanging around. "I think it was a good idea to put Rhoslyn chan and Aisha chan as prefects"

"Yes. At first I thought it was an interesting idea, after all, Yuuki and Zero needed some help. But as soon as they finish their punishment, I will arrange some changes about it… which reminds me, what was all that mess this afternoon?" his eyes were filled with curiosity as he glanced at the other vampire.

"I'm not so sure. Everything was going so well until I could hear some screams that came from different points. I swear I even heard noises coming from the bushes, and then some students from the Day Class and Night Class started to….-"he didn't finish his sentence. He wanted to avoid getting his class mates into trouble "let's just say that it was louder than usual."

"I'd like to speak with Ruka and Avriell. Could you look for them, please?" the pureblood vampire said as he sat on his chair. That made Ichijo feel a little uneasy because he wasn't able to defend the girls. After all they weren't at fault from all that fuss…well, not so much.

"I'll be right back" said the green eyes vampire, walking out of the room to start looking for the two girls, hoping Kaname wouldn't be so hard on them.

It was about 3 AM and most of the students were around the dormitory, doing homework or hanging around. A little while after that Ichijo returned with Avriell and Ruka. They were all looking rather nervous. Kaname would surely scold them. They knocked on the door and entered the studio.

"Good evening girls. I was meaning to talk with you" Kaname looked rather relaxed, and despite being intimidating, he didn't seem like he was angry or about to punish them. Ichijo stood next to him, not really knowing what to expect from the meeting. "I'm not going to ask about today's incident. I can imagine what happened." Ruka was blushing and tuned her gaze to the floor. "But I'd like to warn you from making such scenes in front of Day Class students. Clear?"

"Yes!" both girls said at the same time; Avriell never thought Kaname could be so scary without even making a little effort and just looking straight at them.

"Now, I'd like to talk to you about some other topic. Ichijo told me about Avriell's idea of making a homecoming party." He made a pause to see the girls' reaction. They clearly didn't expect that "I spoke with Headmaster Cross and he said we could organize it, for now. I suspect he wants a plan of the event and then he'll have the final word. So, after the events from this afternoon, I will forbid Avriell to participate on the organization of the party, and Ruka will have to take care of it"

Both girls were disliked the idea, but they knew it was some kind of punishment for misbehaving earlier. Avriell was eager to organize the party and Ruka didn't like those events at all, so it was the perfect warning for both of them.

"What we're going to do now, is this: Avriell will explain her idea of the party, while I give you the limitations for it and Ruka, you should take note. You can get the help of anyone inside the Night Class for this, except of course, from Avriell. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Kaname sama" said Ruka, totally accepting what he was ordering them to do.

"Ok…" said Avriell with a tiny voice.

"Ok, first of all, this party will include Night Class and Day Class" neither girls liked the idea, and their face showed it "It will have to be on Saturday at night, without underage drinking, in a local place. You can organize it here in the multipurpose room or get a nice place to do it, and finally, the entrance should be limited to Cross Academy students only"

They kept talking for the next hour and Avriell explained to Ruka how a homecoming party was supposed to be.

"So, now everything is clear?" both girls and Ichijo nodded "good, you can leave now, and thanks for your cooperation… Avriell, I would like to speak with you privately" as soon as she heard that her face glowed and a grin appeared on the blonde vampire. Ruka didn't like that at all, but there was nothing she could do. She left along with Ichijo, who was telling her something about the party.

"I've been meaning to talk with you for a while" Kaname said seriously, but then he was interrupted by Avriell.

"I can imagine why…" she got closer to the vampire, next to his chair and leaned a little next to him "and before you say anything, I wanted to tell you that you can drink my blood any time you want and if you want something else…." Kaname's face was emotionless and he stared at the girl, without moving or doing anything about her getting closer. He just calmly said.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I must…warn you" he made these last words sound threating "I don't intend to do anything to you. My priorities and preferences lay somewhere else." Immediately she moved from his side, with an expression that showed a little indignation "to tell you the truth, I just wanted to speak with you about your test results… your notes were very low, so I wanted to ask you to enter a program the Headmaster will start soon. It's a tutoring program, in which you will receive help and study with someone else, so you could improve your grades"

"I see. Like…whatever!" she said, and then she remembered who she was speaking with and said "I mean, yes sir….can I leave now?" he body language changed, showing her anxiety and how uncomfortable she was.

"Yes. Have a good night" he saw her leaving and then stood up to see through his window, still thinking about the negotiations the Council would have soon, wondering what would they talk about and how it would affect the group inside Cross Academy. It was clear for him that no pureblood would participate in the negotiations, so there was no reason for him to worry about that, but perhaps it would be wise to have a little meeting with them.

The week passed quietly. Classes had started very good and students were getting used to all the homework and study they had to do. Apparently there were many new plans for the school and more chances for the two classes to stay together, within certain regulations. Ichijo made sure some of the Night Class students enrolled on the tutoring program and gave Headmaster Cross the list with the participants so he could decide the dynamics of the program.

The weekend had started; Day Class students were already enjoying their free time, letting the prefects have a little break from their duties, since the Moon Dormitory gates were less crowded because the vampires rarely passed through them when there were no classes. Some students had gone to town and some others were relaxing on their dorms or enjoying the school facilities; curfew changed a little and was more flexible during weekends.

The afternoon was hitting the sky when Rhoslyn decided to take walk around town. She had been having some work from Sanginem Coorporation and she was ready to enjoy her weekend. Before she could leave the dorm she found her roommate.

"Hey, do you have any plans?" Aisha asked Rhoslyn, hoping she would agree to do something together.

"Not really, just going to town and have a walk…some food, I don't know. Come with me!" she smiled at her friend and walked to the main gates, where they found a little crowd. It was not the usual fangirl group that gathered in the Moon Dorm gates, and they were rather surprised and were whispering something.

"What are they looking at?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know…let' see…." They approached the gates and found out what they were looking at.

No doubt the students were like that. Right in the front of the entrance, a brand new red Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution was parked and next to it a rather handsome guy, wearing dark blue jeans, a sleeveless grey shirt and a white cap, was leaning on the car. He wasn't talking with anyone but was smiling a lot. Apparently he was waiting for someone.

"It can't be!" Rhoslyn suddenly said.

"Surprise!" said the guy "we came to visit you" as soon as he said that, a girl came out from the car, wearing a blue and black casual dress. She had black and curly hair and her skin was tanned.

"He was about to drive me crazy with his idea of paying you a visit, Rhoslyn!" the girl said as she approached the vampire " had to organize the whole trip!"

"Do you know them?" Aisha asked curiously

"Of course! They are my friends from Romania!" and then she ran to hug them "I can't believe you are here!...and at this time…."

"Jetlag…. But we can take it" the boy said. He was, apparently a little older than Rhoslyn but the girl was the same age.

"Aisha, these are my friends, Alphonse… and Nina" she said looking at the blonde vampire "She's Aisha"

"Nice to meet you!" said Alphonse "And I don't mean to be rude, but… we're making quite a scene here so, why don't we go and get a beer in town?" he looked at the crowd next to the main gate, looking at them and whispering things like "Of course, they had to be Night Class students!" or "Those should be Night Class graduates!"

"Awesome idea! I can really use a beer!" Rhoslyn said.

"Now you're talking!" Aisha said very happy and they all entered the car, leaving the crowd behind and increasing the car's music volume a lot, very careless and relax, behaving like the youths they were.

Meanwhile inside the Moon Dorm, two vampires were talking in the living room; a male and a female. There were some papers on the table and many flayers with different pictures, which had different annotations and numbers. Apparently, prices and phone numbers.

"Thank you very much Ichijo, for helping me out with the party organization. I really don't like this event" Ruka said, standing up and grabbing some of the papers. "But Kaname's orders should be obeyed"

"It's ok. I enjoy doing it, I'm glad you asked me" the blonde vampire smiled at her and gathered the rest of the papers. "I'll go to look for the place to do the party in a couple minutes. I'd like to check some places around town"

"Great. I will be making those phone calls and try to convince the decoration guy to give us a good price. See you later" she had a little smile on her face and walked to her room, hoping everything would be ready for Monday night.

Ichijo took some time to gather all the papers and then went to his room. Shiki wasn't there. Perhaps he had gone for a walk or was just spending time with Rima. Everything looked quiet as the green eyed vampire put the papers and flyers on the desk, next to the manga books he had just acquired. Then he took the chance to put on some casual clothes: some light brown trousers and an indigo shirt that made him look serious but youthful. Then he grabbed his wallet and went outside, smiling and thinking about good places to rent for the homecoming party, until a yell took him out of his thoughts.

"I'm bored!" a male voice came out of the dorm on his right, which belonged to Aidou and Akatsuki. He looked inside and found the scene quite funny. Kain was reading a magazine, without paying much attention to his cousin, who was sitting upside down in the wall next to his bed, and wearing his school necktie as an eye bandage. Apparently he had tried to amuse himself with different things, or that's what the pencils, books and clips laying around showed.

"You guys want to come with me to the town. I'll look for a place to make a party…which means visiting a couple interesting spots" said Ichijo, smiling.

"Of course!" Aido said as quickly as he could and jumped off the bed, grabbing a black jacket from his closet to match the blue jeans white blue t-shirt he was wearing. "OK, let's go!"

"Are you coming too, Akatsuki?" Ichiijo looked at the red haired vampire.

"Sure, why not?" he stood and walked behind them, wearing some military green trousers, white tank top and a brown shirt. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular. I was hoping to find a good place to organize a school party. Do you know of any?" Said Ichijo.

"It depends. What kind of party… perhaps it would be better to rent a whole place to make it" said Aidou very excited "you know, those places that have a big garden with a fountain and a big ball room"

"Then, why not making it here in the school?" Akatsuki said to his cousin, trying to mess with him as always.

"If you have a better idea, just say it!"the blue eyes vampire looked at Akatsuki with an annoyed glance.

"Let's just go and see what we can find. Perhaps we could go to eat ice cream later" Said Ichijo smiling and opening the dormitory doors, seeing Hanabusa make a joy expression after hearing the ice cream thing.

The visited many places. Most of them, gardens where people would make weddings or prom parties. They were all pretty, but not really what Ichijo was looking for. Finally, giving up they entered an ice cream shop and ordered something to eat. Aidou loved ice cream and sweets, as well as Ichijo, who somehow managed to convince the waitress to give them extra cookies with their desserts; vampire charm was always a good thing to get free stuff.

They were talking and enjoying themselves, like when they were children and used to play with their toys, or the first time they went to a vampire party; after turning 12 and being socially able to assist to formal balls and parties. A couple hours passed and they were ready to go back to school. It was about 8 PM and they still had the whole night ahead, but they just felt like going back. They were still talking and making fun of Zero's grumpiness, when they heard a loud music coming from around the corner. It was a very catchy song and the volume should have been pretty high if it could be heard from the other street. Suddenly, it stopped and some laughs were heard from that way. They were intrigued by it, and there was something special in the laughs that made them recognize them as vampires, so they hurried to see what was going on.

It was a big surprise for them to find Aisha and Rhoslyn laughing out loud with two more people. They weren't using their uniforms. Why would they? It was their day off. Aisha was wearing some black leather pants with a silver belt and a red sleeveless shirt that showed some of her pale skin and abs. Rhoslyn was wearing a pair of black trousers and a black tank top. Her clothes were all black except for her necklace that was made of a bright electric blue stone and a silver pendant.

The three boys got near to see what was going on, slowly walking and cheking if they could recognize the other two vampires with their classmates.

"Can you imagine? And then I started to run while she was…" Alphonse stopped what he was saying when he saw the three guys approaching. He was still smiling, but he knew they were vampires and they intended at least to talk with them "oh, some fellow… "countryman" are coming this way." He said and they looked at the group who was walking towards them.

"Oh! They are some friends!" Rhoslyn was happier than usual "Hey, guys!" he waved at them "enjoying your weekend?...let me introduce you to my friend from Romania…Alphonse and Nina" she said looking at her friends., who waved at them.

"We didn't expect to see you here, Rhoslyn chan. I'm glad you're having fun!" said Ichijo, getting closer and shaking the other vampire's hand. Aidou and Akatsuki did the same.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kain Akatsuki…hey…are you drinking…?"he didn't finish his sentence.

"Beer! Do you want some?" said the guy with the cap.

"Sorry, we're out of beer, I drank the last one" said Aisha crushing the can and smiling innocently.

"Oh… well. We're about to go to a night club, do you want to join us?" Alphonse said to the vampires, smiling and looking at them happily.

"A night club, you say?" said Aidou, apparently interested in the idea and looking up to the sky.

"I don't know… I'm not very fond of those places and…" Ichijo was hesitant of going but then he saw Akatsuki's expression and thought seriously about going.

"Come on guys, it will be fun! Think of it as a bonding time with your new classmates!" Rhoslyn smiled at Ichijo, who apparently had the final word on that "besides, we're free during weekends"

"Ok, let's go then… I've never been there before so I don't know how to get there…" said the green eyed vampire, putting his finger under his chin, as a gesture of being in the middle of a deep thought.

"I know where it is…" said Akatsuki "let's go"

"Get in the car guys!" said Nina with a cheerful voice and opened the door for them.

"I'm afraid there isn't enough space for everybody, so two of us will have to sit on someone's lap." said Aisha, trying so hard not to laugh.

"You're right…. Aidou, would you like to sit on my lap?" said Rhoslyn, trying to make fun of the blonde vampire, who got mad instantly. He's so predictable.

"Are you crazy?...oh, I'm sure you're saying that because you want to sit on my lap. I don't blame you, it's only natural…where are you going?" he said as the black haired girl got in the car without arguing, ignoring him to piss him off.

"I'll sit on your lap Rhoslyn!" said Aisha and went inside the car too, followed by Ichijo and Akatsuki, who took the chance to sit and leave Aidou outside.

"Hey! That's not fair!" the blue eyed vampire started to scream.

"Come on man, just get in the car!" Alphonse said, starting the engine.

"Damn!" Aidou complained and sat in Akatsuki's legs "This isn't funny…."

As soon as they left the car with the valet parking, they went out of the car and approached the security guard of the night club. There was a big line at the main door; many people were waiting to get inside.

The building was stone color, with big letters on the top of it that said "Black & White" in electric blue. Apparently it had two floors and there was no sound coming out of it, only the vibrations that the music made. The security staff at the door looked rather grumpy and full of himself, not letting just anyone in, unless he decided to.

"This is why is cool to be a vampire… " Rhoslyn said in a very quiet voice to the group and then approached to the security staff by the door, walking as sexy as she could, getting the attention of the nearby males, including the ones that came with her. "Hey" she said getting closer to the guy and whispering on his ear "We're seven and we're more than willing to spend a lot of cash in here…as well as have fun" and then she winked at the guy, touching his shoulder. She pointed at her friends who were standing there, just being cool without doing anything at all. There was something in their vampire aura that made them look good, and they knew it, so they looked awesome. Immediately the guy took the chain hanged from a pole and opened it so they could pass though. Then the vampire made assign to her friends so they could enter the place. "Thanks!" and then as they walked by, the glance of the security guy followed the girls.

Once they entered, the waiter assigned them a table. The music was very loud and everybody looked happy, and they were having fun. Some glances, male and female, looked at the group walk by and some others just minded their own business. There were lights everywhere, with different colors and the decorations were made of neon lights.

"I think…I like this place to make the homecoming party" said Ichijo "there's enough space to have all students and it pretty cool!" he looked around, very impressed with the whole place, not really noticing all the people round.

"I agree with that" said Akatsuki, looking at the place and then sitting in one of the chairs.

Alphonse was looking at the menu. There was no need for light to see it; he used his vampire eyes and looked for something he liked.

"So… what do you guys want?" he said, looking at the vampires.

"I….well..." Ichijo said, not really knowing what to say or do. It was his first time in a night club, so he didn't know what to do or what to order. Akatsuki saw his clueless expression and said.

"Wiskey" and then he looked at Aidou, who was very entertained looking at some girls in the table next to them.

"OK. Everything is on me" said Alphonse and then the party started. They were very happy, dancing around with the people that were nearby. Even Ichijo, who wasn't exactly on his element, was dancing with a pretty girl. After a while Alphonse got closer to Rhoslyn and asked "So, how's your new school? Looks like you made friends fast"

"I can't complain. I like it and Aisha is my roommate. We didn't get so well at first, but now we hang out a lot…and you see that guy over there?" she said looking at Ichijo "he's the class Vice President. He's such a sweetheart, very kind and positive… is like if he wasn't a vampire at all"

"He looks like an interesting character… what about the other two?"

"The red haired one is…serious, but kind…looks like his cousin, the blonde one is always getting him into trouble… he's so noisy you know? He's always trying to be cool...like now! Just look at that" she said, pointing at Aidou who was dancing with 4 girls" he's such a smug all the time, and careless…. I don't understand him" she said frowning.

"Annoying type…and you're not really patient. This will be fun to watch"

Some hours passed and they were dancing and singing, just enjoying the atmosphere of the place. They started to dance with people from the other tables but eventually they end up dancing all together, just ignoring everyone around. Aisha was talking and laughing with Akatsuki and Ichijo, who were telling some stories of their lives at Cross Academy, while Rhoslyn was trying to stop Aidou and Alphonse from jumping on the table and do some break dance. Though task, but she managed to get them both to sit and talk for a while; it seemed like they were pretty much alike, and found the same crazy stuff cool.

Time passed and glasses filled with alcohol too; the music and vibrations made by the beats were mesmerizing, causing the vampires to loose themselves with the night and cheerful ambient.

The next thing Rhoslyn knew after the nightclub was that she woke up in a very strange way the next afternoon. But before that, she had a very strange dream. It was very lucid and the images came to her mind easily.

"_Everything was black. Apparently she was inside a dark and small room and when she saw a light appear from the door she saw someone entering. It was a male silhouette who said in a tiny voice "no red eyes right?" and made a step to the left side, trying to see who was standing next to him. "So, who are you?" apparently he didn't recognize her. _

_He smelled of something fresh and masculine; with something citric and dry at the same time, and some traces of lavender lingered on it. The perfume was mixed with the smell of alcohol as well, and the aroma was so smooth, it entranced Rhoslyn. _

_She immediately recognized the aroma of Aidou Hanabusa and the next thing she did was using her vampire eyes and approached him. Then she passed an arm around his neck, grabbing him from his shirt and getting closer. She could feel his heart starting to rush. Then she approached his neck and made sure he could feel her cold breath on it, noticing some shivering down his spine. There was no chance of him not knowing what would come next, but he didn't stop it; instead he put one of his arms around the girl's waist and the other one around her shoulders, embracing her. _

_Four a couple of seconds that were like an eternity, he could smell the sweet aroma coming from Rhoslyn's hair, getting high with the feelings he was getting from her touch and the warmth of her body standing in front of him. All those sensations were suddenly overshadowed by something wet on his neck, something that made him gasp softly and side his head to fully show his neck, allowing Rhoslyn to bite him. He had never felt something like that. It wasn't the first time he was bitten by another vampire, but this felt totally different and put him in ecstasy so big, that his eyes turned red too and started to get closer to the girl._

_Without moving his neck from Rhoslyn's bite, Aidou turned his head near the girl's neck, giving her a small and tender kiss, watching her skin getting goosebumps. Then he passed his wet and warm tongue around her neck, tasting her and her body, making him even more alert than he already was. He couldn't hold it anymore and his eyes turned even redder, waking up the predator inside him and making his fangs grow bigger, ready to bite the girl._

_A loud moan came out of Rhoslyn's mouth but she didn't move, instead she embraced him closer, exchanging images of their past as they drank the blood. Their bodies were so close; they could feel their heartbeats and the heavy breathing on their lungs. By that moment they already knew who they were; looking at the images they were sharing and feeling the closeness showed their true identity._

_Then someone opened the door and everything was over."_

It was a very strange dream; she thought and then turned around in the bed, with her eyes still closed, moving her arms and hitting something, opening her eyes immediately. "What the hell?!" she said when she saw Aidou next to her, very shocked from the sudden , very shocked from the sudden yell.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled too and tried to stand up, throwing Rhoslyn off the bed in the process, and hitting someone else too "And…Ichijo?!" he saw the blonde Vice President awakening.

"Aidou? What are you..?" he was astonished as well and fell from the bed too. Right in front of them was Alphonse laughing really hard.

"That was hilarious!" he said and laughed even more.

"What the fuck happened here?!...and top laughing! Is not funny!" said Rhoslyn and rubbed her head, what was smashed against the floor a while ago. "My head!"

"Is natural that you have a headache…you drank a lot last night!" and that was the moment they all remembered how they got there…somehow.

"So, we ended up coming...here?...where are we?" said Aidou, looking at the big room, with two beds on it, a living room and some doors.

"I remember everything very well, but you guys should try to fill the blanks." Said Alphonse with an evil smile.

"We came here after the nightclub closed "said Ichijo, standing up from the floor, looking rather sick and with a different skin tone; it was rather greenish.

"I remember Aisha sitting on Akatuski's lap when we were at the car… " Aidou looked everywhere for his cousin, but couldn't find him.

"Aisha…?" Rhoslyn called her name "Perhaps she's I the bathroom" some water noise could be heard from inside the bathroom, and then someone opened the door.

"She's not here… I took a bath and before I entered the bathroom she was sleeping in the couch, next to the red haired guy" Nina said looking at the group.

"What?!" said Aidou, like if he didn't believed it.

"And where are they now? Did you see them leaving?" said Ichijo, but in that precise moment the main door opened and Aisha entered, followed by Akatsuki, who was carrying some bags.

"Where the hell were you?" Asked Rhoslyn.

"We woke up and couldn't remember half of what happened and…then we decided to get you guys some breakfast!" said Aisha, very happy.

"I'm hungry…" said Aidou, runing towards the bags with food and starting to eat.

"So, what happened?" Ichijo was very confused, sitting in one of the sofas of the room and looking at his watch; it was 6 PM.

"You don't remember either?" said Akatsuki, looking at everyone's clueless faces "I don't remember everything but…we came back to the hotel where Alphonse is staying…and we brought the bottle of Whiskey we had left at the nightclub. You were all pretty wasted" and then he smiled a lot after seeing everyone's expression. They all looked like hell.

"And you weren't?" asked Rhoslyn.

"Not that much…really. At least I remember more things than you" he crossed his arms.

"Then we decided to play 15 minutes in heaven" said Aisha, eating a sandwich.

"What is that?" Ichijo was still confused.

"You asked the same question yesterday…and I said the same thing as now: the boys put something inside a bag…" she pointed at Rhoslyn's purse "and then one of the girls pick up one of those things, without looking of course, and she gets inside a closet with the guy who's belonging she took. Is like Las Vegas, what happens in the closet, stays in the closet." she explained a little more expecting a reaction from everyone.

"Really? I played that? How could I get inside a closet for 15 minutes with a guy and don't remember?" Rhoslyn asked skeptical.

"You said it was a great Idea" said Alphonse with an evil grin on his face "and you entered the closet with Aidou"

The blue eyed vampire choked with his food after hearing that, and Rhoslyn was speechless. Her face blushed lightly; the dream she had wasn't really a dream, it happened! She had drunk the other guy's blood… and he did too. Hopefully no one else knew about it.

Aidou's face was red too and it wasn't for the choking at all. He remembered something as well, but his memories were still fussy. The only thing clear on his mind were the images he got from the girl's mind when they were biting each other, and that made him feel some more empathy with her. Ichijo slapped him on the back and helped him recover from the choking. There was an awkward moment of silence in the room and then Alphonse said.

"Yes and then Nina got inside with Ichijo" he was having a really fun time with the reactions of everybody.

"What?...but… I'm sorry I can't remember anything and…" Ichijo was very preoccupied about it and then looked at the girl "I'm really sorry for…whatever I did there and…" Nina was shocked too but didn't say anything.

"Don't be so dramatic, you both fell asleep in there! We had to carry you out" Aisha looked at the two vampires, who were sitting next to her.

"What a mess!" Ichijo got himself together to say that. "Just tell me you didn't take any photos!" he looked at Alphonse.

"Don't worry, I didn't…. but I did have a great time"

"I love parties, but I don't really like to have blackouts" said Rhoslyn laying again on the bed "And this horrible headache that comes after that…"

By 8 PM they were back inside the Moon Dorm, where they went straight to their rooms, putting something more comfortable on and getting some sleep too. Ichijo was rather uneasy about having his first hangover and he looked terrible.

"So, you ended up going to a nightclub and don't remembering anything from that point?" said Shiki after hearing the story from his roommate. "I suppose there's a first time for everything" and then he started to eat some Pockys, looking at Rima's amused expression.

"We were worried because you didn't come back yesterday but not it all makes sense!" she started to laugh. "Just drink plenty of water and you'll be fine"

Everything was pretty normal, but Kaname was nowhere to be seen. Apparently he had gone out for some school business since that afternoon and nobody had seen him around for the whole day. The day before he started to worry for the missing vampires, but imagined what could have happened and after getting a glance of them in town, so he didn't worry at all after that, but was still eager to see how thing had turned.

The pureblood vampire was returning from the Headmaste's residence, where he had spent the whole afternoon and part of the night. It was a good opportunity to spend time with Yuuki because Zero had been called from the Vampire Hunter's association that day and would return until next morning.

His plan was to pay a visit to Headmaster Cross and "get distracted" in the way so he could talk a little with his special girl, and in the end it was all perfect. He could speak with Kaien and after that, they invited him for dinner. It was like old times, before everything was so complicated and Yuuki hadn't start to act distant and shy with him. He used to torture himself with that, wondering what could have made the girl act like that; wondering what she saw o what she thought… but that night everything was quite nice. The three of them talked and when the Headmaster left them alone he spoke with her about their time in the academy. He was able to listen about her life as student, her worried and joys. It was much more than he could have asked for that day, especially because when he was about to leave gently touched her head, in a protective way and unexpectedly she had hugged him in the most tender way she could, making him feel the warmness of her heart next to him for the first time in a couple years. All that brought a smile to his handsome visage as he walked around the campus. He didn't feel like going back to his dorm jut yet so he wandered for a while, somehow reaching the little river that passed some miles away from the Moon Dorm.

Something got him out from his thoughts. The presence of two vampires; his comrades were nearby, talking about something that should have been important, or at least secret; otherwise they wouldn't have bothered on going so far from the dormitory. He recognized them very fast: it was Akatsuki and Aidou the ones standing next to a tree, without noticing Kaname getting closer.

"So, are you going to tell me now what happened?... that girl said that you were with Aisha in the morning. You left us! You left your cousin and your friend, abandoned!" Aidou was being very dramatic with his dialogue.

"I already told you, we went to get you guys some breakfast" he said, very calm and leaning on a tree with his head looking at the sky.

"I believe you but… "he made a pause "I can't remember most of the things that happened, but there is something that's been bothering me" the blonde vampire's voice tone lowered and his hands were moving anxiously.

"What? The fact that you exchanged blood with Rhoslyn?" Akatsuki asked casually, like if he didn't care at all, but he just wanted to see how Aidou reacted to that, very successfully because the blondie's eyes opened wider, and his mouth couldn't make a sound after hearing that. He was clearly shocked and embarrassed. "Come on, the closet reeked of blood when we opened it, don't expect us to not noticing it"

"Why…" he was still shocked but then he got himself together and got serious "Why didn't you say anything?" he looked at his cousin with a deep gaze, trying so hard not to think of all the things that appeared on his mind since the moment he drank that girl's blood.

"First of all, we were all pretty wasted, and evidently neither of you were willing to say anything about it…and is understandable" Akatsuki got more serious but he got closer to Hanabusa, somehow trying to comfort him" After all, you know how that works"

"I do… and I really don't know what made me do that…or… her" he looked at the floor and there was silence for a while "When she got that close to me and I felt her breath in my neck, it was like I was hypnotized and there was no turning back. Soon after that I wasn't able…" his voice tone went even more down and it was like if he was talking to him, rather to anyone else "or willing to stop myself from drinking her blood…"

Akatsuki stood very still, but with lots of kindness in his eyes; he even had a little smile on his face. On the other hand, Kaname still remained unnoticed by the two vampires, and we getting very intrigued with the whole talk, not willing let them acknowledge his presence.

"How long had it been since you drank from someone else?" Asked the red haired guy.

"I…a couple months. I'm getting used to the tablets. It's not the same, but… I support Kaname on everything, so I promised myself that I wouldn't drink from a human again…or at least not as often because some people's blood is so tempting that…" Aidou started to babble.

"First of all, stop making such a big deal about it because you are both vampires; it's only natural for you to do that…somehow. Number two, you were both outside the school campus, if you are worried about breaking the rules which, by the way don't say anything about biting vampires, only humans. Not that you care too much about rules thou…" he crossed his arms as his face showed an incredulous look. "So, how was it?"

"I… liked it…"Aidou blushed a little and turned his gaze to the river that was nearby "I liked it more than I could…" he wasn't able to finish, because his voice changed radically and his expression too, making him look a little desperate but in a funny way, especially because he started to wave his hands "I don't like her at all! Besides all that mess was her idea!"

"Well… just so you know…" Akatsuki laughed a little "It's not a big deal. Like I said, I don't know why you make such a fuss about it…bringing me this far from the dorm and all… seriously" and he started to walk, heading to the dormitory.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Aidou followed his cousin and they kept walking together.

"But… you are aware of the consequences; every time we bite someone, we develop some… feelings for them, right?" Akatsuki said casually.

"Yes, I know… now I feel like I've known her for a long time, which annoys my pretty much"

They continued on their way, as Kaname saw them walking away, with some amusement on his face and his mind. After all, that night turned out to be the farthest from normal than he had expected; there was even something he could bother Aidou when he'd get impertinent.

The air was very silent and it slightly moves the pureblood's hair, making him look like a statue because he didn't move for a while. Then he returned to the Moon Dorm, with the same smile on his face and a nice glow on his eyes, waiting for his next move of the night, which surely was going to be a big deal for a certain vampire.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hello everyone! Thanks a lot of reading… this is getting very exiting! Many cool things will come in the next chapters, and even some action an violence! **_

_**Keep sending reviews or PM to tell me what you think of the story so far.**_

_**Take care!**_


End file.
